


Argente, Magnesis.

by maybeitsbassoon



Series: Magnesis Universe [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Bastion is my tol baby and I love him, Body Horror, Drunk McCree, Everyones here - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hospitals, I hope, I will take this to my grave, I'm going for g a y, Jesse McCree Speaks Spanish, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, New Overwatch, OMC - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch Family, Overwatch Recall, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, We shall see., absurd use of metal and magnetism, be gentle my children, help him, my OC is gay and nervous, side character death, that's the end goal tbqh, this is my first fanfic, will probably continue this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeitsbassoon/pseuds/maybeitsbassoon
Summary: In a world after the Omnic Crisis and the fall of Overwatch, a young boy from the Midwest tries to pursue his dreams of being a scientist by becoming an intern for his closest friend's father.  However, intern became synonymous with test subject.  Subject 061, AKA Argente, is experimented on for three years before a fateful trip to a Geneva hospital.  It is there that Argente's doctor saves him from his imprisonment and lets him live with her.  Just a few years later, Argente finds himself in the thick of Overwatch, kicking asses and taking names.  This is a story of camaraderie and love, I guess?  Stay tuned!





	1. Prologue & Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! My name's Brendan! Or Bren, or Akira, or anything else ya wanna call me. This is my first EVER fanfiction!! (And its self-insert trash ;A;') I am focusing on my OC and how he becomes integrated into Overwatch!! Everyone is happy and loves eachother because they are a famILY DAMMIT. I am going to update one or maybe two chapters a day, and I already have about 12 chapters done with a estimate of 14000 words so far. And seeing how I tend to go balls to the wall when I write, we shall see how this goes!!! 
> 
> If you see any mistakes or errors, please tell me!!! I am open to criticism too, as long as its constructive, please! If you wanna bitch about Overwatch with me, you can hit me up at maybeitsbassoon.tumblr.com ! <3 I hope you guys enjoy it :S

**Prologue**

It had been a long time since I had felt welcome, felt normal. 

The Omnic Crisis was supposed to be a long-forgotten war that affected the world no longer. The heroes of the Earth, Overwatch, was founded three years before I was born. As a child I remember my parents talking with reverence of the leaders of Overwatch, one of which hailed from just two states over from us. I remember seeing the posters of Jack Morrison in my high school. Then, when I would have been able to finish college, Overwatch was disbanded. I thought that would stop the scientists obsessing over me, but apparently it only spurred them on. 

When I was just 17 years old, I left my family behind at the beckoning of a close friend of mine whose father was a famous scientist looking for an intern. I only wish I could have known back then that when they said intern, they meant test subject. According to them, I was no longer Bryan Whittaker, bumpkin from the Gateway to the West, I was Subject 061; Argente. They altered my brain, did every conceivable test on my battered body they could think of, and more. One resulted in the loss of my left arm below the elbow because one of the scientists wanted to test a prosthetic. I was moved far away from Missouri, far from the USA. I was taken too many different places, all over the world. I met few people across my years that stuck with me in my memories.  
I remember a kind girl in the bowels of the Vishkar Corporation HQ that was my age. She could only look on with a trained neutral expression as my arm was chopped off in front of her and her peers. Only I noticed the terror in her eyes as she rubbed her prosthetic arm without thinking.  
A man who looked at me longer than the others as they paraded me around in public through Dorado. His eyes alight with sympathy, but unable to do anything except tilt his hat down to me and let out a puff of smoke from his cigarillo.  
Nobody could do anything to help me, I was locked up too tightly for anyone to be able to do anything.  
It wasn't until I was 20 that I met the woman named for the acts of kindness she did on a daily basis. She was the one that saved me from the hell I had signed myself away to. Dr. Ziegler was outraged when I was admitted to her hospital, in the early winter of 2071. I had fallen ill once again, the feats that the scientists making me do over and over with the iron ore taxing my body physically and mentally. I still remember the look of horror on her face as she looked upon me. Her voice leaking past her hand clasped against her mouth as she took in the clumps of iron covering swathes of my body, of the grimy, grey skin covered with bruises and sores. She immediately composed herself and politely asked my attendant to step out of the room as she did her examination. Her face looked angelic and serene, but I could see the unbridled rage dancing behind her eyes. As the attendant eventually left, she was over me in a flash. 

"Mein Gott!! My child, what happened to you?" She said, her accent thick with worry. I just looked up at her, into her crystal blue eyes, and let my tears flow. I couldn't do anything else. Everything else had been stripped from me. 

 

   
**Chapter 1: Guardian Angel.**

After spending almost two weeks in that hospital in Geneva, I was able to finally explain to Dr. Ziegler what happened to me. Once she was able to get the attendants that shadowed me away, I was able to spill everything that happened to me in the last 3 years. 

"My name is Bryan Selene Whittaker. I was born on December 15th of 2050. I lived with my family in St. Louis until I was 17 and signed up to be an intern with the scientist named Halberd. He decided to run experiments on my body and I look like this now. After they messed around with my brain, they took my left arm and replaced it with a prosthetic fitted with their own devices and now they use me to perform for them and parade me around." I said as she let out another soft gasp. 

"Bryan... What is it that you can do? What causes these tendrils of iron to jut out of you like this?" She says as she looks over my body. 

"I can control metal with my mind." I say softly. I lift my mechanical arm and wave a gesture into the air, as I've done millions of times before. I target a lump of iron that is stuck in my stomach, and lift my hand up, bringing the lump of metal with it. It leaves a hole in my skin from where it was resting. Dr. Ziegler lets out a gasp as she sees the wound. She looks back to my face, worry etched on her face. 

"Are all of these lumps of metal covering sores like this? Answer me, Bryan!" She says as I look away, shame plain across my face, I can feel it. 

"Take all of this metal off of you, immediately." She orders, a guarded look in her eyes as I oblige. With a few more movements, the other twenty-or-so pieces of metal are laying on the floor with the first one. 

"Okay, Bryan. I am going to let you in on a little secret. I shall be right back with it, it is in my office." Ziegler says as she begins to treat the newer wounds present. She finishes the treatment and grabs a few lab reports, bustling out of the room with a hurried acknowledgement that she will be right back. 

A few minutes pass as the attendant looks into the room, seeing the metal on the floor. Rage flashes across his features, storming into the room and slamming his hand around my neck. 

"You little shit. Didn't I tell you that if you use Magnesis without me again, I was going to punish you?" He said lowly, his breath rank and hot on my face. I choked back a sob as he removed his hand from my neck. He drew it back-

"Sir. You will exit this room right now, or I will get security in here faster than you can even try to think of a way to talk yourself out of this." Dr. Ziegler said, standing in the doorway of the small operation room, holding a long staff almost as tall as the good doctor herself. He jumps back from my bed like he was electrocuted. 

"Doc-Doctor Ziegler! You do not understand wha-what this scamp was about to-" He spluttered out, going red in the face from being caught. 

"You will leave. Now." She said, her face set into stone as she stood by to let him through. The attendant grumbled something and glared darkly at me before he left the room. Dr. Ziegler slammed the door shut in his face as soon as he was clear of it. Her face softened, letting out a sigh as she walked forwards and to my bed. Her face lights up with a smile as she reaches a few feet before the side of the bed and flipped a switch on her staff. A soft golden light arced through the air and washed over my body. I felt my fatigue and pain wash away like waves on a beach. I sighed in contentment, practically feeling my body beginning to stitch itself together. After a few minutes, I felt... New. Like I used to before I signed my life away. I felt strong, whole again.  
I looked to Dr. Ziegler, tears in my eyes as I thanked her again and again. She smiled warmly as she let me sit up. 

"Mister Whittaker, have you heard of Overwatch before?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put some translations here, if needed. I am only fluent in English and have dabbled moderately well in Spanish.
> 
> Mein gott! - German; My God!
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if I have something misspelled or incorrectly translated!!


	2. Revelations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryan has flowers, Angela forgets she had a date, Bryan tries to be a good boy and practice, and Shit Hits the FanTM.

**Chapter 2: Revelations.**

"Angela... Here." I said, holding out the flowers to her. She smiled, joy lighting up her face as she took them from me. 

"Thank you, Bryan! What is the occasion?" She said, tilting her head to the side. I sighed as she tutted and turned to walk from the living room to the kitchen in their apartment, looking for a vase. 

"Angie, this time three years ago, I was still enslaved that evil scientist, remember?" I said, feeling bad as she remembers with darkened eyes and a small frown upon her face.  
"I got those as a thank-you. I know you like carnations and there is that florist right by the office I work at, so I just got them. To be honest, I'm not sure how he got them to grow out here in Oasis!" I continued, smiling and rubbing the back of my head with a light chuckle. She smiles, shaking away the thoughts. 

"Well, thank you, Bryan. I am glad you are free now too." She said, beaming. I smile back as she places the carnations on the table in a vase. 

"Now, what are you going to work on tonight, Angie?" I said teasing as she looks off to the side lost in thought. 

"I believe I was going to start working on that nanite upgrade at the lab tonight, why do you ask?" She said, confused. 

"You didn't sleep last night again, did you?" I said with a laugh as she blushes.  
"You have a date with Fareeha tonight, remember?" I remind her as Angela slaps a hand to her forehead and groans. 

"It is not a date, Bryan!" She said, exasperated as I let out a laugh. 

"Uh huh, suuuure Angela." I say, bumping her shoulder with mine as I head back to my room to grab a textbook. Angela shouts out a farewell as she heads out to her class while I plop down in my chair, pulling out my physics book and letting it fall open to the magnetism chapter. 

 

~x~x~x~x~

 

A few hours later, I hear a beeping coming from Angela's room next to me. It jolts me out of my thoughts and breaks my concentration. The lump of copper I was holding up falls to the ground with a dull thud. I swore and stood up, stretching my arms as I worked the kinks out of my back. I walked over to her room, poking my head in to see her Overwatch comm sitting next to her tablet. Her tablet was ringing with a call from someone I didn't recognize. I shrugged and wrote the name and time down on a sticky note and put it on my bedroom door to remind her when she got back.  
The tablet had stopped ringing and I sat down on my bed this time, looking at the lump of copper sitting on my floor. I looked at it, concentrating as I pointed my metal hand at the lump, making a few swipes with my hand. With a shudder, the lump of metal began to levitate in the air. I smiled and made another sign.  
I have been trying to hone my metalworking skills for the last year, deciding against getting whatever was in my brain removed in lieu of trying to learn to use my new gift.  
Another round of beeping came from Angela's room, breaking my concentration again. The copper, which was halfway bent into a cube fell to the ground once again. I groan and get up, sticking my head into Angela's room once again to see it's the same person from before; a man named Winston. I frown, the name reminding me of someone Angela had told me about, someone from Overwatch, if I remember correctly. I write down the time underneath the other information on my door and go back to my room. I was about to sit down when my phone begins to ring, startling me. I pick it up, noting the name as I set it to speaker and set it on the bed next to me. 

"Hey Fareeha, what’s up?" I say to the phone as I begin to pick up the lumps of metal all over the room as I talk. 

"Have you seen Angela?" She says, the worry in her voice making me look over at the screen, eyebrow raised. 

"Is something going on? She went to class about 2 or 3 hours ago, I think." I said as I heard the beeping go off in Angela's room once again. I groan as Fareeha asks what the sound is. 

"It's Angie's tablet, someone named Winston has been trying to call her for the last 15 minutes or so." I said, remembering who Fareeha was a part of.  
"Actually, he is- or was, I mean, a part of Overwatch, right? Do you know who he is?" I said as she sighs. 

"That's why I was calling, Bryan. Winston has been trying to get ahold of her. Something big is happening." Fareeha said, her tone grim. I freeze, about to say something else as I hear the rattle of keys in the lock for the apartment. 

"Hey, Fareeha, I think shes walking back in now." I say as I grab the phone and walk out into the living room, just as Angela practically bursts into the apartment. 

"Perfect. I shall be over in a few minutes." *Beep* 

I sigh. 

"Angela, what's going on? I just had Fareeha hang up on me, shes coming over. And someone named Winston has been trying to get ahold of you for-” I start to say as Angela slips past me, putting a finger to my lips without stopping and heads back to her room. I huff and walk into the kitchen, standing in the doorway as Angela bustles back into the living room with her tablet and her comm. 

"Angela... Is that...” I say in awe as she sighs. 

"Yes. If what the news is saying is right, then we might be moving again." She says, flopping onto the couch as we hear a sharp rap on the door. I walk over and open it to let in Fareeha, nodding in greeting as she walks into the apartment. Angela is fiddling with the tablet in her hands as Fareeha walks over and sits down next to her, steadying her shaking hands. I grab some glasses of water and bring them into the living room as Fareeha and Angela turn the holoscreen on. A cacophony of noise blasts forth, a proper-looking news anchor standing on the side of the screen as images flicker past on the screen. 

"Tekhartha Mondatta was assassinated...” Angela whispered in sadness as pictures flew across the screen. The tablet in Fareeha's hands then began to beep again. She turned it on and threw the video log up onto the screen next to the news. There on the screen, talking, was...

"Holy hell, a talking monkey?" I shouted, falling out of the chair in alarm as the simian's eyes flicked over in my direction. Uneasiness tinged his features as he said shakily; "Um... Fareeha, who is that?"  
I opened and closed my mouth, my thoughts racing about as Angela spoke. 

"Do you not remember that boy I told you about last year? The one with the... augmentations?" She said. 

 

"Oh. OH! So this is Bryan Whittaker?" The ape said as I mutely nodded in affirmation.  
“Well, sorry if I took you by surprise, my name is Winston. And I’m an ape, not a monkey.” He said stiffly.  
He sighed before continuing. 

“Angela, Fareeha... I am considering starting the Recall.” He said quietly as both girls reacted. 

“Are you sure, Winston?”

“What about the PETRAS Act?” 

He silenced the girls again a wave of his hand. “We need to do something! Look at what’s been happening in the world lately. Between the Siberian Omnium, Mondatta’s assassination now, and Talon becoming more and more active...” 

I scooted forward more in my chair as I quietly cleared my throat. I looked at Angela, meeting her gaze. She nodded, and I looked to Winston on the screen. 

“I know this isn’t really my place, but I believe you guys should do it. I agree with you, Winston. There is too much happening in the world to stay idle and do nothing.” I said, as Winston nodded. 

“He does have a point, Angie.” Fareeha said quietly, as Angela finally nodded. 

“Alright. I will start the Recall within the hour.” Winston said as he ended the call. Angela looked to me, a grim line on her face. 

“Well Bryan, it looks like we are going to be moving.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations this chapter!! Woot!!
> 
>  Introducing Fareeha and Winston (Kinda) this chapter! Be ready for our favorite saucy grandpa next chapter!!


	3. The Recall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and Argente finish their ride to their new home! Cue: Spicy Grandpa, Nervous Ape, and a couple introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda short, but they arrive!! 
> 
> ONWARDS PLOT, ONWARDS!!!

**Chapter 3: The Recall.**

“Do you guys think we are close?” I said, getting a smack from Fareeha on the back of the head. 

“Not any closer than we were 2 minutes ago, Bry.” Angela said with a laugh as I rubbed the back of my head. 

We ride in silence for the next half hour until we passed a small town on the coast. Angela looked down on the town, a smile on her face. 

“Hey Angela, Fareeha? Who else do you think will answer the Recall?” I said, as they shared a look and simultaneously say “Jesse”. They both laugh at each other and I smile, their laughter infectious. After a short while, Fareeha answers;

“Jesse will probably come back, as will Rein and Torbjörn.”  
Angela laughs and chimes in with “And Genji and Tracer of course!” 

“Of course, and we will be there with Winston and Athena.” Angela said with a smile. 

“You guys seem more excited than I am.” I joke as Angela nods and laughs. 

“It’s been so long since we’ve seen everyone.” Fareeha said with a nod, focused more on driving as she beings to climb the Rock of Gibraltar, following a path that blended in with the foliage around it. 

After a terse few minutes, we came upon a building built into the rock face. It was a large compound that covered about half a mile, filled to the brim with different facilities. As we passed each one, Fareeha and Angela identified them as we passed them. There was a medical facility, dormitories, a library, training rooms, rec buildings, hangars, and many more different types of buildings. We finally came upon an open hangar where two figures stood next to each other. 

I recognized the large ape on the left as being none other than Winston. The man next to him stood almost two feet taller than Winston, by my estimation at least. The man had bright white hair with a full beard, and was bellowing and waving at us as Fareeha pulled the car up. 

“Holey moley, who is that? He’s so tall!” I said in awe as the car stopped before the duo. Fareeha powered down the car and was immediately out of the car, being scooped up by the man that Angela called Reinhardt. Angela was out of the car right after that, walking up to Winston and giving him a hug while Reinhardt spun Fareeha around. 

I got out of the car with a sigh, nervously trailing after Angela. 

“You have gotten so much bigger than I last saw you, Fareeha! And Angela, you look as beautiful as ever!” The gigantic man bellowed.  
“Ah! And who is this liebling?” Reinhardt continued, setting Fareeha down and squinting at me. 

I feel a blush rise to my cheeks as Angela beckons me forward and Fareeha puts an arm around my shoulder to comfort me. 

“Reinhardt, this is Bryan. He was a patient of mine that I saved in Geneva three years ago. He has been living with Fareeha and I since then.” Angela said as Reinhardt smiles at me. 

“Aha! That is why you sound so familiar! It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Bryan.” He shouts while grabbing and shaking my hand, as well as most of my arm. I let out a nervous laugh. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, sir!” I said with a smile. 

“*Ahem* Why don’t we move you three into the Watchpoint? It is starting to get dark.” Winston said as we nodded and began grabbing luggage from the car.  
Reinhardt ended up helping me with our suitcases and joked with me about how one of my bags felt like a pile of rocks. Angela and Fareeha started laughing as I explained that there were indeed rocks and lumps of metal in the bag he mentioned. As the girls parted ways and found their old rooms, Reinhardt walked me into the entrance of the Watchpoint proper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> liebling - German, little one
> 
>  
> 
> Tune into the next chapter as Cowman makes an appearance, and get some light angst shoved in there too!  
> Bwaaaahahahahhahahaaaaah


	4. Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet everyone's favorite saucy grandpa and resident cowboy. Plus some backstory cuz' why not.

**Chapter 4: Watchpoint: Gibraltar.**

I followed Reinhardt into the small entrance of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Immediately, the entrance widened to become a large lab, which Reinhardt informs me belongs to Winston. As we enter the lab, I see holoscreens and monitors on a station to my right, with a staircase to the observatory above us. Under the stairs is a door leading to a hallway. 

“Come little one! The main area is through here!” Reinhardt shouts as he walks to the doorway leading down the hallway.  
As we walk down the hallway, I hear a soft chime echo through the speakers as a cool feminine voice emanates through the hall. 

_Greetings, Agent Wilhelm and guest._

“Good evening, Athena! Meet our newest recruit, Bryan Whittaker!” Reinhardt shouts to the ceiling. 

“Wait, what do you mean, new recruit, Reinhardt?” I said nervously as the voice continues. 

_Duly noted. Welcome to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Mr. Whittaker. My name is Athena. I am the AI that has served Overwatch in the past, as well as a good friend of Winstons. It is good to finally meet you in person._

“Oh, um thank you, Miss Athena.” I say as my manners come out from nervousness. Reinhardt chuckles and slaps a hand on my back. As I clear the stars from my eyes, Reinhardt speaks again. 

“So, Bryan. How do you like it? You seem nervous, liebling.” He says, giving me a reassuring smile as I nod back. 

“Yeah, I guess so. I thought that I was going to come with Angela and Fareeha here to live with them, not join Overwatch!” I said, rubbing the back of my head as we enter the main living area. 

We enter a large room with a group of couches and chairs huddled around a large holovid screen. Most of the chairs are empty, except for a man that looked like a cowboy from the Wild West. Reinhardt bellows a greeting and the man waves his hand in greeting, focused on the screen. 

“That is McCree, Bryan. Do not mind him, he is trying to catch up on his show before Angela tracks him down for either a physical or a fistfight. That woman can be wrath incarnate sometimes.” Reinhardt joked as he led me around the chairs to the right. In these rooms were dining rooms and a large kitchen surrounding the main room, with some hallways leading off in different directions. Reinhardt points out the far corridor that leads to the rest of the other buildings and training rooms, while taking me down the other hallway. The hallway splits into two parts, one going off to the left into the medical wing, and the other going into the dormitory. He leads me down the hallway until we reach a room with an empty plaque on it. 

“This is your room, Bryan!” Reinhardt says as he presses a keycard to the lock, causing the door to slide open with a soft whirring noise. He walks in and sets my bag down next to my other things by the door as I step into the room and take a look around. 

The room is rather large, with a desk, queen-sized bed, and dresser tucked into the room, with a bathroom attached to the other side of the room. 

“I shall let you get settled in, liebling. Dinner shall be in an hour or so! I shall see you there!” Reinhardt says as I thank him again. He smiles and gives me a thumbs-up, letting the door close in front of him with a click. 

I let out a sigh, looking out at my new living space. I begin by moving the bed against the far wall, into the corner, and moving the desk and wardrobe next to the window. I look out at the ocean through my window, the beauty of it taking my breath away. I let my thoughts wander as I begin to unpack my clothes into the dresser and wardrobe. 

“I can’t believe I’m here...” I mutter to myself as I fold another shirt into the open drawer. I grab the tablet that was apparently mine now, thumbing through the applications until I find a notepad. I start scrawling down what has happened so far. 

_Mr. Whittaker, Angela-_

“Holy Hell!” I scream, jumping a foot out of the chair as Athena’s voice comes from a speaker in the ceiling. 

_My apologies, Mr. Whittaker. I did not mean to startle you._ She replied after I caught my breath. 

“It’s fine, you just caught me off guard. Sorry about that, what were you saying?” I said to the ceiling. 

_You do not need to apologize, Mr. Whittaker. Angela and Winston are requesting your presence in the Medical Wing. You passed it on your way to your room._ She said, kindness in her voice. 

“Okay. I will head over there. Thanks for the heads up, Athena.” I said as I grabbed my keycard and opened the door after a few tries. After getting it open, I see Angela chasing the man I saw before in the main room, her fist clenched as she throws German swears after him.  
The man, McCree, looked to be a bit older than I was, with a metal hand gripping his hat onto his head while he runs down the hall, towards me. I notice a head of chestnut brown hair and a scruffy beard as he grows closer. He has on a red and gold cape billowing out behind him that looks familiar for some reason.  
He is close now, his eyes flitting to me, giving me a nod as a greeting as we lock eyes. I drop open my jaw, the memory clicking into place as he skids to a complete stop, his cigarillo dropping from his mouth in surprise as he recognizes me as well. 

“Well, I’ll be damned. It looks like you did make it out of there, Argente.” He drawled as Angela slammed into his back, unable to stop fast enough. 

“It... It is you, isn’t it?” I said softly as the memories flash across my vision. “You were that cowboy that tried to free me, right?”

“What do you mean, Bry? How do you know Jesse McCree?” Angela said, confusion crossing her face. 

I shuddered, shaking my head to rid myself of the memories trying to resurface. 

“Jesse McCree, is that your name?” I snapped, as the cowboy nodded, guilt etched across his features. 

"Look, I'm real sorry about what ended up happening-" He started to say. 

“You rat bastard! You left me behind!” I roared as I sprang forward, readying to throw a punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> liebling - German, little one
> 
>  
> 
> Tune in for next chapter as Bryan gets salty af plus awkward Shimadas.


	5. The Cowboy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cowboy and Argente get scrappy, angty backstory tidbits, and perfectly-timed unconsciousness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I updated the number of chapters to reflect how many chapters I have finished. They will keep going up as I continue to write!!

**Chapter 5: The Cowboy.**

I lunged forwards toward McCree, my fist pulled behind me as I readied a punch. As I closed in, he sighed and pushed Angela out of the way as my fist connects with his jaw. McCree grunts in pain as I grab my satchel on my back, fumbling with the clasp with shaking fingers. 

“Damn kid, you hit pretty hard. Look, I’m sorry, okay? It was either I left you or we both got caught.” He said, rubbing his jaw as I finally undid the clasp. I grabbed a fistful of copper and threw it into the air, using my hand to control the metal. I formed it into a ball and lobbed it at him with all of my strength. It connected with his abdomen, pulling a grunt out of him as he flew a foot backwards, landing on his ass against a wall. 

“Bryan, stop! What are you doing?” Angela shouts, breaking me out of my trance. I look over at her, seeing the fear and confusion in her eyes.   
“Bryan, what... Why? How do you know Jesse?”

“This man was able to break me out of my confinement about six months after I was taken.” I said, gritting my teeth as I see Fareeha and Winston come running into the hallway, Reinhardt right behind them.   
I choked back another sob as I wiped my eyes, feeling my tears run down my face. 

“He saved me, and then turned me back into the scientists before we even left the compound, claiming he ‘shouldn’t have saved me.’” I said bitterly as McCree tried to get back up on his feet. He looked at me dead in the eyes and muttered a curse as he clutched his stomach. 

“Do you not understand why I did that?” He growled, stalking across the hall until he was right in front of me. 

“No, I don’t! I told you EVERYTHING they did to me! You just knocked me out and handed me back to them!” I roared, pulling my fist back to land another hit. 

A blur of green whips past me on my right, and before I could blink, I realized someone was behind me, holding me back. McCree jumped back, relief etched into his face as I tried to struggle against the person behind me. I tried to reach a hand out for my metal when I was overwhelmed with my senses. The person behind me was almost completely made of metal. The observation made me stop, my mind reeling as McCree lets out a sigh. 

“Kid, I didn’t get you out of there completely perfectly. A scientist caught me just before I escaped and blackmailed me into letting you go. You were still unconscious at that point, so ya didn’t hear what they were going to do.” McCree said softly, his head turning to the side. 

“What could have possibly made you-” I started to retort as he cut me off, rage in his eyes. 

“They threatened to kill your goddamned family, Argente! They told me that if I took another step, that they would go after your parents and your brother. I lost my family a long time ago, and I wouldn’t wish that on anyone, Argente. That’s why I let ya go, not because I wanted to.” He growled into the silence as I felt like the air got knocked out of me. The grip on me disappeared as I sank to my knees on the floor. I barely heard Angela softly say something to the metal man before she crouched down next to me. 

“Come on, Bryan. Let’s get you... Bryan?” 

I heard Angela speaking to me from far away as I realized that I overexerted myself with the metal, letting out a muddled curse as my vision swam. I felt myself pass out just before I saw McCree turn away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations this chapter! 
> 
> Tune in next chapter for fluffy friendship-building and if you couldn't tell i freakin' love writing the cowman XD
> 
> (I know what the tags say, I promise its just friendly, no romance!!! [y e t] )


	6. Reminiscing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy friendship shit <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones kinda meh but its come a long way from what it was.. I hope yall enjoy it!
> 
> ALSO I just finished two hella fun chapters that should be up soonish too IM SO EXCITEDDDDDDDD

**Chapter 6: Reminiscing.**

“...Not to worry, Winston. This tends to happen when he overexerts himself. I have seen it happen before, he will be fine.” Angela’s voice floated across my thoughts as I felt myself stir. 

“I believe you, Dr. Ziegler. But how should we handle this... situation between him and McCree?” Winston replied back. 

“Honestly, don’t peg him for anything. It was my fault this happened in tha first place. I shoulda recognized him when Rein brought him in earlier. He didn’t know the whole story, so ya can’t blame him.” A third voice responds as I open my eyes, squinting against the bright fluorescent lights of the medical bay. 

“Jesse, he is awake. I think you should leave for now-”

“Wait, McCree.” I croaked, my throat sore from screaming. A silence fell over the three of them as McCree stepped back from the opened door. I sat myself up with a groan, against the firm chiding from Angela that told me not to sit up. 

“M’ fine, Ange.” I grunt as I beckon McCree closer. “Can I talk with him alone for a second?” 

With a nod from Winston and a worried look over her shoulder, Angela and Winston leave the small room, the door shutting behind them with a soft hiss.   
Jesse looks around the room for a second before settling on a chair next to the bed I was in, sitting down with a creak and a grunt. After a second, McCree opened his mouth to say something as I cut him off. 

“What did they say about them?” I said, turning to look at McCree, noting the confusion across his face. 

“...What do ya mean, Argente? About your family? Tha guy showed me a picture of the four of you and blackmailed me with that, if that’s what ya mean.” He said lowly as I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I pulled up the picture that had been my most treasured possession for the last six years. I handed the phone to Jesse as his eyes softened with understanding. 

“Have they changed, Jesse?” I said as he shook his head. 

“Notta bit, Argente. Notta bit.” He said as I smiled, relief flooding through me. 

 

We ended up talking for the next hour about our families. It was one of the most comforting moments I had had for more than half of a decade. I ended up learning a lot about Jesse McCree, too. He was born and raised in Santa Fe and lived there with his mother and his Abuela. His father was never in the picture, and his mom was a police detective. His Abuela was the one that showed him the wonders of the old Wild West, and his ‘cowboy getup’ it is his way of remembering her. He told me about how he left his family when he joined Deadlock and that they both passed away before he could reconcile with them. He also told me a little of Blackwatch and about his boss, a man named Gabriel Reyes, which he said became the father he never had. 

I ended up telling Jesse about my family too. My dad, Edward, was a firefighter for the county while my mom, Lynn, was a triage nurse. I inherited my love of science from them and that was how I ended up leaving them to work with Dr. Halberd. I told him a little bit about what happened to me after they took me back from him, but it ended up almost making me black out again from the painful memories. 

It got to the point where I was able to stand back up, and Jesse ended up walking me out of the med bay into the main area, where everyone was almost done with their supper. Angela noticed us and was up in an instant, the look in her eyes scathing as she looked from me to McCree, trying to figure which of us disobeyed her. With her finger poised in the air pointed at us, we ended up sharing a look and both began to laugh, annoying Angela even more. 

 

After dinner, McCree volunteered to take me back to my room in a show of good faith, ignoring my complaints that I could walk fine by myself. When he left me on my bed, he turned and wrote something on my tablet before wishing me a good night. As soon as he left I hobbled over to my desk to confirm my suspicions. 

“E & L Whittaker, St. Louis MO, USA. Contact Info here. Don’t stay up too long kiddo; McCree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Stick around for the next chapter to get some awkward Shimadas, established Pharmercy (FINALLY), and introducing Gamer Girl and Sanic!


	7. Familiar Faces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring an early start, naked cyborg ninjas, moody big bro, and saNIC asking the right questions. 
> 
> (IDK if its the shitpost in me, but everytime i write these summaries i keep debating on adding a Lenny face lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the start of a string of longer chapters, since i finally found my groove yesterday xD 
> 
> Fun story; I ended up writing an 8 page research paper between 6 & 10 yesterday morning, and then ended up writing this from noon until my brother checked in on me at 7. (I had N O clue it was that late?!?!?!??!!!)

**Chapter 7: Friendly Faces.**

My alarm went off far too quickly for it to be morning. I groaned and rolled over, smacking my phone to turn it off. I hadn’t gone to bed until about 5 or 6 hours ago, according to my clock. Instead of sleep, I decided to write a message to my family, and had sent it last night. After double-checking my tablet for any notifications, I rolled out of bed to start the day. 

After I showered, I ended up putting on a graphic tee and my favorite pair of dark jeans after reattaching my prosthetic. I double-checked my hair in the mirror and ran a brush through it, pulling the shoulder-length grey-brown hair back into a messy bun. Ready for the day, I grabbed my phone and my keycard and ventured out into the hallway. 

Making sure the door closed behind me, I set off down to the end of the hall, past where I had basically had nothing less of a mental breakdown. I let out an involuntary sigh as I continued into the main area of the base. It was around 6 AM when I had gotten up, so I was surprised to see two figures sitting at the island along the far wall of the kitchen. My senses immediately identified the metal-man on the left, and a fully organic person on the right. As I walked into the man’s line of sight, I could feel his eyes on me as I entered the kitchen. The metal-man turned to me and nodded in greeting. I sheepishly waved back and said good morning. After walking forward a few steps, my curiosity got the better of me as I stared at the metal man. They looked like...like a naked cyborg. 

“Something catch your attention, kid?” The metal-man spoke. Judging by his voice, he sounds male. 

I caught myself and looked away, embarrassed. “Sorry, its nothing. Just my curiosity.” I say, turning to the refrigerator and opening it. 

“Stop messing with the kid, Genji. Even I can tell he is nervous.” The other man said, scoffing at something the cyborg, Genji, did behind my back. I looked over my shoulder at the organic man, noticing the tattoo that covered his entire left arm immediately. He also looked of Asian descent with high cheekbones and a permanent scowl. 

My thoughts formed into words before I could stop them.  
“You are almost completely made of metal, right?” I said, as the tattooed man stiffened at my words. 

“Yes, I am. I am sure you could tell by how I look, right?” Genji said with a light laugh. 

I blushed as I closed the refrigerator and faced them. “I have an ability to sense metal, that’s how I noticed. What happened to you to have so much-”

The tattooed man suddenly shot out of his chair and stalked off without a word. 

After a terse silence, the cyborg beckoned me over to where he was sitting. 

“I apologize for my brother, he is still getting used to me looking like this. My name is Shimada Genji.” He said with a light sigh. I stuck my hand out to shake his hand and hesitated, before quickly retracting my hand and bowing. 

“M-my name is Bryan Whittaker. It’s nice to meet you, Genji-san.” I said as Genji let out a full laugh as I raised myself back up. 

“You remind me of McCree, Bryan. He didn’t know how to introduce himself when I met him either. It is good to meet you.” He says with another short laugh. As his laughter dies off, he tilts his head to the side, and then looks over towards the entrance to the dorms.   
“Speaking of that cowboy, I think I hear him now.” Genji said, continuing to listen for a moment before the jingling of spurs heralded the arrival of one very disgruntled-looking McCree. 

“Good morning, McCree! Are you ready for today?” Genji said, to which Jesse simply grunted and wandered over to what looked like a well-loved coffee machine. 

Genji leaned over towards me and stage whispered; “McCree needs his caffeine in the morning or he’s a grumpy old man the entire day!” 

I tried and failed to stifle a giggle as McCree glared tiredly over his shoulder at the two of us. 

 

After his second cup of coffee, Jesse looked much more alive as he sat between Genji and me. 

“So Bryan, how long did you stay up last night?” Jesse said with a smirk as I blushed. 

“Too late.” I said with a laugh, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. He grinned knowingly behind his mug as Genji jumped up out of his seat. 

“I am going to go find Hanzo and make sure he is not still sulking. Wish me luck!” Genji called over his shoulder as he ran off towards Winston’s lab. 

McCree and I sat in silence for a while as I mulled over my thoughts. Suddenly I was pulled back by a nudge from Jesse, a smile on his face. 

“You look like you’re trying to strangle your coffee cup there, what’s on your mind, darling?” He said with a chuckle. I frowned, trying to choose my words carefully. 

“What happened to Genji to turn him into a cyborg?” I said, regretting it immediately as Jesse’s face hardened with anger. He sighed, setting his coffee mug down on the table with a thunk. 

“Genji was almost killed by his brother, Hanzo. The same one that is here now, with him.” He muttered, pain and anger written all over his face.   
“The two of them were a part o’ the Shimada-gumi and their clan elders told Hanzo that Genji was a disgrace ta their clan. So, Hanzo took a sword ta his younger brother. If Angie hadn’t been as close ta Hanamura as she was, he wouldn’t be here today.”  
“I know, I was just as shocked as you were when I heard.” He added, noting my slack jaw. 

“Wow, and I thought I was going to be the one that sticks out.” I said with a nervous laugh. Jesse smiled at me and ruffled my hair as he stood up. 

“Well, I’m gonna head down to tha shootin’ range, if you wanna join me, darlin’.” He said with a wink as he sauntered off, leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

“Bryan Whittaker, you are thinking too much.” Angela said behind me as I shot up out of the chair in alarm. 

“Goddamn, Angela!! Please don’t sneak up on me!” I shouted, to which Angela let out a laugh. She sat down next to me, where Jesse was just an hour ago, with a steaming mug of coffee. I didn’t even notice the time go by, lost in my thoughts. 

“So for today, we have another new recruit coming in today, and we are going to get you two both registered into the Overwatch Database.” She said with a smile. “But before that, I suggest you prepare yourself.”   
I threw her a confused look as I heard a squeal come from the doorway into Winston’s lab. 

“What do you mean Angela-” I began to say as a blur of blue suddenly rocketed into the kitchen, slamming into Angela. Once the blur faded, I realized that it was in fact a woman, right around my age.   
She had a device strapped to her chest that glowed bright blue and she was practically bubbling with excitement. 

“Angela!!!!! Its been far too long, luv! I’ve missed you! Have you asked out Fareeha yet? How are you? How have you been?” The brunette laid out a slew of questions before turning to me. I blinked, and she was suddenly right next to me, looking at me with a wide grin.   
The girl struck her hand in mine, shaking it up and down in a frantic gesture of greeting. 

“Heaya luv, the names Lena Oxton! Or you can call me Teeeee-racer!!” Lena said with a giggle. She suddenly was at the end of the table, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she continued. 

“Well I’m off to go find Reinhardt and McCree, see ya luvs!” 

And with that she was gone except for a blue blur that hung in the air for a moment before dissipating. I let out a breath that I didn’t realize I was holding as Angela laughed behind her hand. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow as Angela continued to giggle.

“So this Lena girl has a point, have you asked Fareeha yet?” I teased as Angela’s face turned bright pink. 

“Has she asked me what?” Fareeha said, rounding the corner and startling Angela, causing her to blush even more furiously. I let out a laugh and quickly excused myself to leave them alone. 

It seems it was time to go find Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations this chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will feature some action (I guess??), as well as awkward cowboy flirt-teasing and surprise Spanish!


	8. Weapon of Choice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring practice, cowboy-teasing, Argnete realizing he can't sass people in other languages without consequences, and the girls giving him shit for being a drama queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shalom!! This one was kinda fun to write. I know what the tags say, don't worry my friends! Argente and McCree aren't gonna be together, but i couldn't help myself from making them tease each other with flirting (Even tho Argente can't dish it out after someone retaliates.. He gets hella shy... and dramatic xD)

**Chapter 8: Weapons of Choice.**

It took about an hour of wandering through the different training rooms to finally find the one Jesse was in. I should have been able to hear him from a mile away. The steady firing of single bullets were a dead giveaway. After a few more minutes of maneuvering the door, it opened and allowed me access to the training room. The door closed behind me as I watched the scene in front of me, enthralled. 

McCree as dashing between cover, firing off bullets from an ancient-looking six-shooter revolver. There were training bots roaming around the room, some crossing over bridges and ledges while others were on the ground, firing plasma bullets at McCree’s hiding spot. He looked spent, a sheen of sweat covering his face and arms, beads of it trickling down the sides of his face. Then, with a timer beginning to count down, he ran up a staircase behind his hiding spot and holstered his revolver. He then sauntered into the view of the last 6 bots, his hand hovering inches from his gun. 

“It’s hiiiiiiiigh noon... Draw!”   
With a shout, he whipped his gun up and shot all six of the bots square in the head within about 2 seconds. I almost blinked and missed it. As the last bot dropped, a chime sounded off in the corner as a display came up with his results. 

I didn’t mean to, but the fact that he just yelled “it’s high noon” out loud was really funny to me. I couldn’t help but choke back a small giggle as he finally noticed me. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he noticed me, but his eyes quickly gave him away as me tried to look menacing and scary. 

“What’s so funny over there, Bryan?” he drawled. 

“It’s high noon? Really?” I giggled again, as he blushed slightly. He holstered his gun and sassily threw a hand on his hip, throwing an indignant look at me. 

“Whats that supposed ta’ mean? It’s just a catchphrase, partner.” He said, sticking his tongue out at me. This made me laugh harder as he walked over to a bench near where I was leaning against the wall, grabbing a bottle of water and a towel. He wiped himself off as he sat down, letting out a sigh as he sat. He threw a look at me, bemusedly. 

“So what brings you down here? Are you taking me up on my offer?”

I let my laughter subside as I answered; “Maybe, I mostly wanted to get out of the kitchen before Fareeha and Angela started figuring their feelings out.”   
He grinned at me, the smile making wrinkles appear around his eyes.

“I’m glad those two have finally realized their feelings, it took ‘em long enough!” Jesse replied as I nodded in agreement. 

“So Bry, have you ever fought with a weapon before?” Jesse said, changing the topic. I shook my head as he nodded. “That’s what I was afraid of, darling. Have any idea what you would want ta fight with?” 

“I’ve been working on using my metal. Ironically enough, it was when I was fighting you that I had the idea.” I said, sticking my tongue out at him as he smirked. 

“How so? Why don’t we start a session, you and me together?” Jesse said standing back up and stretching. I nodded as he went and hit a couple buttons on the monitor to start the simulation.   
Within a minute, we were under cover as training bots began searching for us. I concentrated, drawing out two solid clumps of metal from the surrounding terrain. My senses told me it was a mix of steel and platinum. I divided it into two lumps of metal that hovered about a foot away from my arms, hanging in the air. They formed into cylinders and I nodded to Jesse, who was watching the metal move in open wonder. I gave him a nod and he smirked back at me, jumping up from our hiding spot and starting to shoot the bots. I jump up too and run into the fray, slamming the metal into bots left and right, shattering them. 

After they reorganized and started using concentrated fire, I molded the right arm’s metal into a large disc to shield me from the attacks as I ran back to cover. As I ran back, I tossed a couple lumps of metal around the ground as I made my way back, sliding down next to Jesse while barely missing a blast. 

“Howre’ ya holding up there, Bry?” Jesse huffed as I smirked back, out of breath as well. 

“Pretty good; watch this.” I said while jumping back up and dropping my left arm’s metal. I focused on the lumps I had spread about in the area now crawling with bots and threw my arm up. The lumps began shooting upward, growing spikes and impaling what was around them. It ended up dropping 5 or so of the bots, leaving about 10 more until the end of the simulation. I backed up, my fatigue catching up to me as I laid down my finishing move. 

I made a fist with my left hand, causing the pillars to break and fragment into small pieces. I then began spinning them around in a vortex, using my other hand to lengthen the pieces of metal in the vortex. They began impaling bots left and right, puncturing them with small holes that quickly became much larger as more metal moved through them. I began to sway as I felt the strain of using the metal catch up to me. I fell to my knees as the last bot practically disintegrated from the damage done to it. The chime went off as Jesse ran over to me, scooping me up before I fell down any more. 

“Damn Argente, you really like to go all out, don’tcha?” Jesse said as I groaned. 

“Nuh uuuuh, tú no conocéme, guapito.” I giggled as the blood rushed to my head, catching McCree off guard as he looked at me in confusion. 

“También hablas español, Bryan?” Jesse stutters, confused as I snapped my jaw closed and began blushing a deep crimson. 

“M-maybe, I didn’t realize you could... Jódeme...” I groaned again as Jesse burst into the main area of the base. He set me down on the couch next to Angela and Fareeha, who were cuddling and practically leapt off each other as Jesse barged into the room with me. 

“Again, Bryan? Really? Jesse, go to the med bay and grab the bottle of iron supplements. Fareeha, can you grab some water from the kitchen?” Angela said, immediately slipping into doctor mode as Jesse ran off and Fareeha hopped up and went into the kitchen. Reinhardt poked his head into the room, followed by a young girl that looked to be from China or Korea. 

“What happened this time, Bryan? This always seems to happen around McCree.” Angela teased as I groaned again, smacking myself on the forehead. 

“Soy un idiota... You know how I tend to ramble in Spanish sometimes?” I said, as Angela nods at me. 

“Yes, Bryan. You talk to yourself or say things about other people in front of you, including me.” She said as Fareeha comes back with a bottle of water. 

“Well, guess what I did? Besides flirting with him without realizing, I also forgot Jesse was raised in Santa Fe. He probably speaks Spanish more fluently than I can. So I’m fucked. Just kill me please.” I moaned as Jesse ran back into the room, clutching a bottle of grey tabs in his metal hand. 

“Here ya go, Doc. What’s so funny?” Jesse said as he handed over the bottle, noticing that Fareeha was smirking and Angela was giggling, regardless of the situation. 

“Oh, it’s nothing you need to worry about, Jesse. Sometimes I forget how dramatic some people are.” Angela said pointedly as I let out another annoyed grunt. I grabbed the bottle of tabs and shook four out, beginning to swallow them with the water from Fareeha. 

“Sóplame, tía doctora.” I mutter towards Angela as Jesse raises an eyebrow at me, stifling a laugh as Angela glared first at me, then at McCree. 

“This is not going to continue, because I can barely deal with one of you talking like this, you hear me?” She quips as Jesse lets out a full laugh as I chuckled, feeling the iron deposits in my body slowly returning. 

The young girl eventually followed Reinhardt over to the couch, and was currently staring down at me on the couch.   
“Why are you so red? And why do you look so sickly?” The girl says, causing me to turn even redder to the amusement of everyone else. 

“I can control metal with my mind. When I move it around, if I use anything that can conduct electricity or anything that is made of iron, it messes with my body.” I said, as both the girl and Jesse listened intently. 

“I am almost able to control it, but sometimes my abilities pull at the iron in my body’s cells instead of the metal in front of me.” I continued, noting the horror and worry on the girl’s face. 

“Well, that’s not good, even I know that. I’m Hana Song, by the way. GG you guys, but I need to unpack. TTYL!” She said, walking away with a wave as Reinhardt threw a sympathetic thumbs-up at me over his shoulder as he led Hana towards the bunks. 

I sit up as they walk away, letting out a groan as my vision swims a little bit. I wave off Angela as she tries in vain to get me to lay down for a little while longer. I protest as the iron supplements do their work, and I get back up after about 15 minutes or so. 

“Don’t go too far, Bry. Winston and I are going to put you and Hana into the database soon.” Angela says as I start walking around. I give her a thumbs up as Jesse sits down with the girls and catches up with them. He throws me a wink and a smile as I look over at them before I head back to my room, making me smile back.   
As soon as the door is closed, I groan and slam my hand against my forehead in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotso' translations this chapter >:3 All of them are in Spanish!
> 
> tú no conocéme, guapito - 'you don't know me, handsome/cutie'
> 
> También hablas español? - 'You also speak Spanish?'
> 
> Jódeme - 'Fuck me' (meant as feeling exasperated one, not the naughty one lmao)
> 
> Soy un idiota - 'I am an idiot'
> 
> Sóplame, tía doctora - 'Blow me, Auntie Doc' (Yes, he calls Mercy that sometimes, usually when hes being snarky. Which is often.)
> 
>  
> 
> Tune into next chapter as Argente officially joins Overwatch, gets a visitor he wasn't expecting, a bitchfit breaks out, and new people appear, including Tolberone, Frog DJ, Mei, Bassie, and Ganymede!!!!


	9. Welcome, Argente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argente joins Overwatch, Hanzo rips cowman a new one, and Argente bitches two men from his room at once!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write! I'll have to wait to post Chapter 10 until tomorrow night, my college friends abducted me from my home and wifi xD

**Chapter 9: Welcome, Argente.**

_Let us begin. Just follow through the questionnaire and answer the questions aloud. I shall input the information._ Athena chimed in as I stood with Hana, Angela, and Winston in his lab. 

“Bryan Selene Whittaker. I was born in St. Louis, Missouri on 15 December 2050. Does that work?” I said, earning a thumbs-up from Winston. Angela motioned for me to continue. 

“Umm... I am 5’11”, 200 pounds, and have hazel eyes. Hair is shoulder-length, the ends are grey while the roots are dark brown. I can control metal with my mind. Angela recruited me, I guess? I don’t have any military training or any training at all, really. I was 17 years old when I left my family, and I was almost 21 when Angela rescued me. A call sign? I guess I will use... Argente.” I said, reading off the sheet in front of me. 

_That information will be sufficient. Welcome to Overwatch, Agent Whittaker._ Athena said as Angela and Winston smiled and congratulated me. Angela pulled me over to the med bay after that, and ran a full physical check-up on me. She documented all of my mental disorders and ADHD, along with mapping out my augmented brain and my prosthetic. After a couple grueling hours, Hana traded places with me and I was free to go. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

I left the med bay and went immediately to my room. After checking my phone which reminded me I had about an hour until dinner, I quickly stripped and hopped in the shower to rinse off the sweat from all of the exercises Angela put me through. 

As I was toweling off my hair, I heard someone knock on my door. I gave a shout to have them wait a second and grabbed some underwear and a pair of shorts to put on. After I was decent, at least from the waist down, I opened the door and told them to come in as I went to grab my brush. I did not expect to walk back into my room to see Hanzo standing rather stiffly in my doorway. I stopped in surprise and tried to quickly recover. 

“Oh! I was expecting someone else. You’re Hanzo, right?” I said as the man gave me a curt nod. He looked rather uncomfortable, although I couldn’t tell exactly why. The conversation was dying very quickly, so I introduced myself and gave him a bow like I did to Genji. He returned the bow and didn’t say anything more. 

“Soo,” I said nervously, “What brings you to my room, Shimada-san?” 

“I was told to come retrieve you for dinner, as well as to apologize for my behaviors this morning.” He said stiffly, glaring over his shoulder at something, or someone, in the hallway. 

“I assume Genji or that cowman told you about what I did.” He phrased it as a statement, his face carefully neutral and impassive. I mutely nodded. After a second, he sighed, his tough exterior seeming to fall away for a split second before he clawed it back up. 

“I was told to come apologize to you because Genji told me I should, as well as to escort you to dinner. I, however, wish to, as you Americans say, ‘get something off my chest.’” He continued, walking into my room and letting the door slide shut. As it closed, I could have sworn I saw a flash of green whip past the other side of the door. _Genji._

“You can sit wherever you would like, Shimada-san. Mi casa es su casa.” I said as Hanzo paused before pulling out my desk chair and sitting down after a moment. I waited for him to begin, watching his emotions flit over his expression like storm clouds. Of course, as my ADHD-addled brain decides to sometimes do, my mouth opened before I could stop it. 

“He is your brother, you know.” I said as Hanzo shot a glare at me. Even more nervous, I continued to blubber as I felt myself blush more and more. 

“I know it isn’t my place, but I had a brother too, before I was taken away from him. I have a feeling that you feel the same way I do about him. I protected him as much as I could, which of course isn’t the same as killing-” I said as my voice let off into a squeak as Hanzo shot up, the chair falling back onto the ground sideways. 

“Ignorant fool. You know nothing of me! I knew this was a mistake.” He growled, opening the door as both Genji and Jesse both fell into my room, trying to eavesdrop by pressing against the door. Hanzo shouted something extremely furious in what I think was Japanese at Genji as McCree dashes past him and into my room. Genji retaliated and soon enough the Shimadas were having a full-blown shouting match in my doorway as Jesse and I could only look on, the only exit being blocked. Jesse scooted over to where I was still standing next to my desk, moving slowly as to not attract any more attention to us. I looked over at him as he stood next to me, grimacing. He mouthed a ‘howdy’ at me and waved to me as Hanzo whipped around to us, his face red with rage and embarrassment. He jabbed a finger at Jesse as Genji zipped off, looking as if he lost the argument. 

“And you, cowman! You have no business in my affairs! What happened between Genji and I is of NO consequence to you!” Hanzo roared, making me flinch involuntarily. Jesse turned to Hanzo, his eyes as cold and hard as flint. 

“Actually, it IS my business. If you plan on trying anything else of that caliber to anyone else-” 

“How DARE you! Why do you think I allowed Genji to bring me-”

“Silencio, both of you!” I screamed, stopping both of the men mid-sentence. Now I was pissed. 

“Hanzo. You came in here to talk to ME, not get in screaming matches with your brother nor Jesse.” I said angrily, my patience wearing very thin. 

“If you want to argue and fight, do it in the practice range or outside the base; actually, do it anywhere other than here! Y cállete, vaquero! You are just as much to blame! Don’t eavesdrop on people, ever!” I continued, shooting a look and a finger at Jesse as he looked about to open his mouth and say something smug. 

“Now, vete! Get out, both of you! Shoo!” I said as Hanzo practically stormed from the room. Jesse followed a moment later, stopping in the doorway, turning around to shoot a sheepish grin at me. I gave him a glare as he quickly put his hands up in surrender. 

“Sorry for all the fuss, darlin’. Ange sent me over here to let you know there was a change of plans. A couple folks ended up arriving tonight instead of tomorrow, and she said you get nervous around crowds. I’ll see ya at dinner.” Jesse said as he hit the button to close my door. I let out a loud exasperated groan as sat my chair back up and flopped down in it. I looked at the ceiling, remembering what Reinhardt had told me earlier about Athena. 

“Hey, Athena? Are you there?” I said as I got back up to grab a shirt. 

_Yes, Agent Whittaker? Is there something I can do to help?_ Her voice filtered into the room, much softer then it was earlier. 

“How many people did show up today?” I said as Athena paused for a moment. 

_There are 6 new individuals that have arrived at the Watchpoint today. Agent Song, Agent Lindholm, Agent Correia Dos Santos, Agent Zhou, an SST Laboratory SA E54 Bastion Unit, and a songbird that is named ‘Ganymede’, according to Agent Lindholm. They are all currently in the main area of the Watchpoint with all other agents except for both Simada brothers, Winston, and yourself, Agent Whittaker._

“That’s perfect. Thank you, Athena. I appreciate it.” I say as Athena plays a little chime noise in response. I sigh and slip on the shirt in my hands and grab my keycard and phone before standing up again and walking to the door. 

“Alright. It’s just dinner, Bry. You can do this.” I mutter to myself as I slide open the door from the dorm to the main area. What I was greeted with was nothing short of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (All in Spanish)
> 
> Mi casa es su casa - my home is your home
> 
> Silencio! - Silence!
> 
> Y cállete, vaquero! - And you shut up, cowboy!
> 
> vete - you leave!/Get out!


	10. Entropic Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DINNER IS HELLA CRAZY INCLUDING SCARDEY COWMAN, MY TOL BABBEY, AMEIZING, AND FROG DJ!!! But forreals, I loved this chapter haha

**Chapter 10: An Entropic Dinner.**

The main room of the Watchpoint was flooded with people. There were people all over the place, huddled in little groups of 2 or 3. Like Athena had said, Genji, Hanzo, and Winston were not yet present. All of the others were, however. In one corner of the main room, the new girl Hana was curled up with a portable game system while a boy with darker skin and dreads looks over her shoulder and cheers her on.   
In the other corner was a Bastion unit, completely identical to what I remember from our history books back in high school, except that the tops of most of its parts were covered with moss, lichen, and other plants. There was a small songbird flitting around the room that would eventually come to rest on the Bastion’s outstretched hand, chirping to it as the Bastion responded in chirps, beeps, and whistles of his own.   
On one of the large sofas in the room were Angela and Fareeha, talking quietly and enjoying each other’s presence.   
There was a Chinese woman in a fur parka, of all things, in the kitchen with Tracer, Reinhardt, and a very short man that looked like he was eternally pissed off holding what looked like a tankard. While they talked, Reinhardt was cooking up a large meal and had sauerkraut and a multitude of other German dishes in various stages of completion, leaving the kitchen almost like a warzone. I quickly ducked out after Reinhardt bellowed a hello and attracted the attention of the other three to stare at me. As I duck out I end up running smack-dab into Jesse’s chest. 

“Well, hey there, Bry. You doing okay?” He said with his classic drawl. I shook a hand sideways next to my head as he chuckled at the action. He looked to have just gotten out of the shower, wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark grey sweatpants and missing his trademark cowboy hat, surprisingly. 

“That well, huh? Have you met the new folks here yet? Angela introduced me to Hana and Lúcio, and said the others were in the HOLY HELL.” He raised his voice in terror as he finally spotted the Bastion. (I mean, I was kinda terrified of it at first too, but it has been just sitting there, quietly watching everyone. He doesn’t seem to mean any harm. For now at least.) 

The noise in the room lowered considerably after Jesse shouted and reached for Peacekeeper, which was back in his room. The short man from the kitchen was suddenly in front of Jesse in a flash, waving what seemed to be a claw where his left hand and forearm used to be. 

“EY! Stop right there, McCree. Don’t shoot or freak out.” He shouted in a gruff voice. Jesse looked at him like he was crazy and the man smacked him in the thigh with his crab arm. 

“Ow! What the hell, Torbjörn?! Do you not see that freakin’ BASTION just sitting over there?” Jesse hollered as Angela ran forward too. She put a hand on Jesse’s arm and grabbed onto him. He looked at me and then back at her, and then settled on the short man in front of him. 

“Jesse, relax. Look at it.” I said, pointing at the Bastion as Jesse froze in place. I didn’t even realize I had spoken until Jesse looked back at me as the Bastion moved closer to our small group. Its clunking steps sounded like thunder in the room as it finally came to a stop in front of us. It looked down at us, its blue light on its face blinking. I put a hand on Jesse’s other arm as he tried in vain not to freak out. I realized what was happening in surprise as the Bastion looked at the songbird on his shoulder and held its hand out. 

The songbird was digging out a small white flower from the Bastion’s shoulder and offered it to the Bastion’s waiting fingers. The Bastion then made what sounded like a couple sorrowful beeps and offered Jesse the flower. Jesse was still frozen into silence as the Bastion hesitated, taking Jesse’s silence as anger. I quickly shot my hand forward and gently took the flower from its outstretched hand. 

“Torbjörn, right? What’s the Bastion’s name?” I said without breaking eye contact with the Bastion. 

I heard a small gruff grunt from below me. “He just calls himself ‘Bastion’. That’s all I can get out of him.” 

I nodded and thanked Bastion for the flower. The bird let out a happy tweet and Bastion tried to mimic it, sounding very happy that his gift was accepted. I looked to see Jesse’s reaction a couldn’t stop from laughing as Jesse stood there, brown eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth kept opening and closing. Angela let go of him and let out a relieved chuckle as conversations slowly started back up around us. 

“What-What-Wha-What just happened?” Jesse said after a second, Bastion already turned around and moving back to the corner he was perched in with a content whistle. I let out another laugh and took the small flower and tucked it behind his ear. 

“You- no, we just made a new friend, Jesse. Be nice to him.” I teased as he sputtered and shook his head, muttering something under his breath in Spanish. 

With a bellow telling everyone dinner was ready from Reinhardt in the kitchen, everyone went to take seats. Dinner was ready. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

I never thought attempting to fit 12 people, an ape, and a 7-foot Omnic comfortably around one dinner table would be so difficult. After about 5 minutes of maneuvering the tables in the dining room into some semblance of a singular table, everyone was either sitting at or around the table. I ended up towards the right end of the table, sitting between Fareeha and the Chinese woman from earlier. Angela sat across from Fareeha, and Jesse decided to sit across from me. Genji was next to him, followed by Hanzo, Torbjörn, and Tracer. Next to Torbjörn was a small plate of fruit, nuts, and water that Ganymede was laying waste to as we passed around the food between everyone. Bastion sat in the corner nearest to Ganymede and was watching her with interest. Winston sat on his haunches near Bastion in order to be able to fit at the table comfortably.   
After about 15 minutes or so of eating and conversing, Winston cleared his throat and got everyone’s attention. 

“Greetings, everyone! I figured that since between the 14 of us here that over half of you guys are new faces around here, we could go around and introduce ourselves.” He said with a smile. 

“My name is Winston. I was the one who activated the Recall and who has been in the process of recruiting the new members here, as well as tracking down us older members.” He said gesturing to Tracer across from him. 

Tracer jumped up and struck a goofy pose before proclaiming; “My name’s Lena Oxton! Codename: Tracer.” She said, holding up a finger pistol like she was from old spy movie. 

“I was a part of Overwatch before everything went south! I started out as a pilot, but then the Slipstream malfunctioned, so now I have to wear this chronal accelerator!” She continued, gesturing down to the glowing blue device strapped to her chest. 

The short man, Torbjörn Lindholm, introduced himself next.   
“The name’s Torbjörn Lindholm. I was a part of the original strike team during the Omnic Crisis. I hail from Sweden and have been working with that asshole this whole time. I specialize in armor and engineering.” He said, shoving a thumb at Reinhardt. Reinhardt let out a laugh as Torbjörn remembered Bastion and gestured to both him and Ganymede on the table. 

“Oh! And this here is Bastion and Ganymede. I found them in the Black Forest a few weeks ago, and I’ve been trying to understand what made this Bastion so... harmless.” He concluded as Reinhardt let out a laugh and slammed his hand onto Torbjörn’s back, making him almost fall out of the chair. 

“My name is Reinhardt Wilhelm, German Crusader at your service!” Reinhardt bellowed happily. There was a short silence before Genji nudged Hanzo to get his attention. He grumbled something in Japanese at him and then spoke. 

“My name is Shimada Hanzo. I... I excel at the bow. I came here only because Genji would not stop bothering me until I did so.” He said after a moment. Genji piped up next. 

“And I am Shimada Genji. I am Hanzo’s younger brother, as well as a cool cyborg ninja dude!” 

Next, Jesse let out a chuckle and sent a wink down the table.   
“Howdy. The name’s Jesse McCree. Genji an’ I were a part of Blackwatch in the day. I’m a sharpshooter cowboy.” He said with a prize-winning grin. 

After that was Angela.   
“My name is Angela Ziegler, and I am the resident doctor here. I was also a part of the original Overwatch. If you ever need me, I can usually be found in the medical bay.” She said, a small smile upon her face. 

“My name is Fareeha Amari. I was often around the old Overwatch because my mother was one of the top-ranked officers of it. I use my Raptora armor and rain justice from above!” Fareeha said proudly as she turned to me. 

“Oh! Um, my name is Bryan Whittaker, but you guys can call me that or Argente, I don’t mind. I come from the Midwest USA, and I can control metal with my mind. That’s cool I guess.” I said as a couple people reacted to my statement. The woman next to me smiled and gave a little wave to the rest of the table. 

“Hello, my name is Mei-Ling Zhou! I am a climatologist and have been working in Antarctica for the last decade or so, after I was put in cryostasis.” She said, which drew some heads, including mine. 

The guy next to her waved a hello and introduced himself as The Lúcio Correia Dos Santos. 

“Wait, like that famous DJ from Brazil?” Jesse said. He nodded with a huge smile. 

“Yup! I came here to Overwatch so that I can fight for what’s right.” He said. 

Finally the girl sitting next to Winston blew a bubble and let it pop before she started to speak. 

“Hey there, my name is D.Va! I’m from South Korea and was conscripted for the military when I was 17. I have been part of the MEKA program ever since, and still live-stream like I used to! If you ever wanna throw down, just hook me up with a game and I’ll grind you into the dust!” She said with a kissy face and a peace sign. 

“Well, good to know! Now that we have introductions out of the way, let’s get to business. Starting tomorrow, I want to begin running team drills so that we can be as ready as we can be. Make sure to get plenty of rest!” Winston said as everyone was dismissed from dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations in this one! 
> 
> Tune in next chapter for fluffy family shite with Argente


	11. A Little Taste of Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy family shit. Jesse is a good friend and sticks around. Momma Whittaker wants grandkids.

**Chapter 11: A Little Taste of Home.**

I ended up helping Angela and Fareeha wash up the dishes and got back to my room within about an hour or so. As I came up to my room, I saw Jesse leaning against my door, waiting for me. 

“Whats up, Jesse?” I say to him as I walk up to him. He flashes a smile at me and moves off of the door as I open it. He follows me in as I close the door behind me quizzically. 

“Whats going on Jesse, why are you here?” I said as he points towards my desk, with my tablet on it. The light on the tablet was blinking, which meant only one thing. My eyes widened as I practically flew across the room to my desk, swiping open the messages as Jesse slowly came up behind me. 

“They’re doing okay, Jesse! I can’t believe it!” I said, tears in my eyes as the message my parents left pulled up onto the screen. It was my mom and dad, huddled around the holoscreen on their side of the message as they began peppering me with tearful questions. I pulled myself back together to type back another message as the light went off again, notifying that I had an incoming message from them. 

“Oh, god! Oh, god... Jesse, what do I do?!” I yelled in a panic as I dropped the tablet onto the desk. Letting out a dry chuckle, Jesse leaned over my shoulder and pressed the button to accept the call. I held my breath, tears threatening to well up again as Jesse gave me a pat on the shoulder and started to walk out. 

“Wait, Jesse. Can... you keep me company?” I said sheepishly as the call began to connect. I saw the warmth in his eyes as he came back over and sat down next to me as the call finally went through. 

It opened up and I saw my mother’s face staring back at me, my father joining her a second afterwards. I choked back another sob as my brother walked into frame, worry in his eyes as Jesse put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 

“Mom... Dad... Ry...” I choked out at they immediately reacted. Mom was immediately hysterical, as was Dad. Ryan looked on the verge of tears and smiled the biggest smile I ever saw on him. 

“Oh my goodness, Eddy! It’s him! It’s our little Bry!” She wailed as Dad took the shaking screen from her and set it down on a table next to them. 

“I can see now how y’all are related. You have yer daddy’s nose.” Jesse said with a playful nudge as my Dad sniffled and tried to calm my mom down. 

Eventually they all were calm enough to start peppering me with questions. I was about to tell them where I was when Jesse muttered under his breath that we can’t tell anyone about Overwatch. I quickly made up a story about how we were in a town south of Berlin, Germany. 

This went on for about 30 minutes as I told them everything that happened to me. This of course lead to even more questions. 

“So where is that bastard Halberd now, Bry?” My mom said as I shrugged my shoulders. 

“We don’t know. I haven’t seen him for almost 6 years now. I could live the rest of my life without seeing him ever again.” I said with a shudder. After I scratched my right shoulder and my family went into another frenzy over noticing my prosthetic, my brother was able to finally get into the shot and say hi. 

“Bry, who is that next to you? I didn’t even notice him there.” My brother said as Jesse shifted in his chair. 

“Oh, this is Jesse McCr-” I started to say as Jesse cut me off. 

“Jesse McCranulty. Nice to meet y’all. I’m a friend of Bry here.” He said. I gave him a look as he locked eyes with me. His eyes said to trust him, so I did. (Although I am still confused.)  
Ryan looked a little harder at the screen after that, but didn’t say anything about it.   
“Oh, I wanted to ask sweetie; first of all, do you know what happened to Luke?” Mom said as I shook my head confusedly at the mention of my childhood friend. 

“No, what happened?” I said as her and my dad both grimaced. 

“Luke went missing a few days after you left. They just actually gave up the search about a year or so ago. His momma was devastated.” My dad said sadly. 

“Luke was a childhood friend of mine, Jesse. He was actually Halberd’s son, believe it or not.” I whispered to Jesse as my mom got the Look in her eye at us. 

“So, Jesse, how are you treating my son? You better be treating him well.” She said after shaking a finger at him. The question caught him off-guard, as well as me. 

“I’m not sure what ya mean, ma’am.” Jesse said back confusedly as it clicked for me. However, it didn’t matter how fast my mouth was, my mom’s was far faster. 

“I mean as his boyfriend, of course! You two are dating, right?” My mom said as I blushed a deep crimson. 

“N-NO! Mom, no! We are just friends! I don’t even think anyone here besides Angela and Fareeha knows about that.” I stammered as Jesse looked at me with his face just as red. 

My parents laughed at that.   
“It doesn’t matter sweetie. You know we love you for who you are, Bryan.” My dad said as I let out a heavy sigh. 

Eventually, my family let Jesse and I go as I gave them my phone number so that they could get ahold of me better in the future. As soon as the screen went black, I heaved out a sigh and sunk low in my chair, still bright red. 

“They’re right, Bry. It ain’t nothing to be ashamed of.” Jesse said with a smile. 

“I know, I know. I just can’t believe they just assumed. Sorry about that Jesse.” I said as he let out a laugh. 

“No worries, compadre. Well, I’ll get outta yer hair for tonight. We have drills tomorrow!” Jesse said with a wink. 

“Okay. Wanna meet up for breakfast?” I said as Jesse walks to the door of my room. He put a thumbs up over his shoulder as he walked out into the hallway. 

“Oh, and Bry? Being gay ain’t too much of a bad thing, trust me. Just find others like ya and make friends.” He said with a warm smile as the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations! 
> 
> Next chapters gonna be some drills!!   
> (Im supes nervous abt this one, I'll probs end up going over it 519105 times)


	12. Breakfast Shenanigans & Drills.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, some showing off, the cowman gets Prank'dTM, and them drills!!!

**Chapter 12: Breakfast Shenanigans & Drills. **

I woke up at 6, still stewing over what happened last night. Everything was muddled around in my head as I sat up in bed, rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes. I eventually get myself up out of bed and hobbled over to the shower.   
15 minutes and lots of hot water later, I felt rejuvenated. I stretched out the kinks in my back and put on a pair of sturdy shorts and a thin T-shirt that breathes well. After that, I look over at the lumps of metal lining the far wall. I decided on taking some aluminum and began wrapping it around my stump arm and my torso, letting it lie flat on my skin. I turn around and grab my arm and attach it to my stump with a sharp click. Then I grabbed my key and my phone and out the door I went. 

I was alone in the kitchen this morning as I went to the fridge and got out some milk and eggs. I was determined not to let the day go badly due to my inexperience. I took to beginning to try and figure out the kitchen and where everything was.   
Eventually I was joined by Angela, Fareeha, and Torbjörn. As I was cooking my eggs I added a couple more into the pan at the behest of the trio. While I was cooking Angela and Fareeha were talking and giggling with each other while Torbjörn was watching me with scrutiny. 

“So, Whittaker, was it?” He says gruffly as I look down at him nervously. 

“Um, yessir, that’s me.” I said as he squinted even harder at me. I turned back to cooking the eggs as I continued to feel Torbjörn’s eyes on my back. 

“Oh, come off it, Torby! If you don’t believe him, just ask him to demonstrate instead of staring him down.” The new voice belonging to Lena said as she zipped into the kitchen. I tensed up and looked over my shoulder at the two of them now watching me. I let out a nervous chuckle and finished the eggs up as Angela came over to help me plate them. Once everyone had their plates, I closed my eyes and looked around for the silverware. I sensed them in the drawer second down on the left of the industrial sink, and opened the wooden drawer up with my hand. Then I took a step back as I focused on the forks in the drawer. 

I held out my left hand and gently curled my fingers up and drew up a stack of forks into the air. Lena let out a small gasp of what I hope was awe as I continued to focus on them. I pulled them through the air, separating them and pulling them around me in a lazy spiral. I opened my eyes to see both Torbjörn and Lena watching the forks float through the air. I flicked my hand again and pulled them over to the table as I sat down. I made a last sign in the air as they float down in front of each of us. I waited for everyone had their fork as I grabbed mine and let the magnetic field drop around me. I let out a breath of air as Lena started enthusiastically clapping and cheering as Fareeha and Angela clapped along too. Torbjörn looked pretty indifferent, but seemed to enjoy it. 

“That was bloody amazing, luv!” Lena cheered as I let out a chuckle, thanking her. 

A few seconds later heralded the arrival of Jesse McCree, accented by the jingling of his spurs and the tired grumbling that was beginning to become audible as he got closer to us. He was already suited up and ready for the drills, which included Peacekeeper in its holster at his side. I share a look across the table with Lena, who tilted her head to the side in confusion as I put a finger to my lips. I put my arm out and latched onto Peacekeeper with Magnesis, and gently pulled it out of its holster. Jesse was still not fully awake, and apparently didn’t notice his gun begin to levitate as he continued to fiddle with the coffeepot in the corner. I looked over at the others and saw Angela giving me the Mom Look while Fareeha was covering up her smile with her coffee and Lena had both her hands clamped across her mouth, heaving with silent laughter.   
I noticed movement from the corner of my eye and saw that Jesse was almost done with making his coffee. I quickly flicked up my wrist and attached Peacekeeper to the metal ceiling with a soft thunk. At that, Lena started cackling and heaving, startling Jesse into staring at her instead of the noise he noticed above him. 

“Morning,” Jesse said as he walked past Lena, who was now rolling on the floor and sobbing with laughter. “Whats up with Speedy here?” 

Torbjörn let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle, but didn’t reply. By this point, the Shimadas were both up as well as Lúcio. As they walked in to see Lena still rolling around, Hanzo looked up and spotted the gun on the ceiling. 

“Why... Why is there a firearm attached to the ceiling?” Hanzo said, confused as Lena let out another peal of laughter. By this point, Angela, Fareeha, Genji, and I, and now Lúcio as well, were all laughing. Jesse looked up at the ceiling. He tilted his head in an almost comical fashion as he realized the firearm in question was Peacekeeper. 

“Aw, come on now, that ain’t funny, guys.” Jesse groaned as I felt the laughter bubble out of me. Jesse glared at me quickly putting two and two together. 

“Argente, you sonnuva bitch, gimme my gun back!” He growled at me while failing at an attempt to be menacing. 

I shrugged with a lopsided grin on my face as Jesse sauntered over to me, setting his coffee mug down. 

“Now you listen here, Argente. Bring the gun down and nobody gets hurt.” He said as I giggled again. 

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your panties in a twist, Jesse.” I said as I pulled off some metal from my abdomen and put it around my hand. I stretched it up so that it was touching Peacekeeper, and let go of the cast through the metal. I used the aluminum tendril to grab the gun before it fell to the ground as I pulled it back to my person.   
Jesse snatched his gun out of my hand as soon as he could and stuck his tongue out at me as Winston emerged from his lab and entered the kitchen. 

“Good morning, everyone!” Winston said and the more awake team members responded in kind. 

“Now for today’s event, we are going to be running drills, like I said last night. Athena and I will be splitting all of you up into two teams of six. One team will attack and try to move a payload, while the other will defend and attempt to halt it. We will meet up outside of the Watchpoint in 30 minutes. Dismissed!” He said with a sheepish grin. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

“Alright everyone! The teams will be as follows: The Attacking team will consist of Lúcio, D.Va, McCree, Genji, Tracer, and Pharah. The Defending team will have Bastion, Mercy, Mei, Hanzo, Torbjörn, and Argente. Head to your appropriate positions, and turn on your comms! I will notify the teams when the other is ready.” Winston said as the attacking group headed back towards the Watchpoint while our group headed around the corner and huddled up. 

“Alright team. I will suggest that Torbjörn and Bastion go on full defensive. Hanzo, you will be our sniper. Argente, you and Mei will be offensive defensive. I will move between groups to administer healing. Any questions or qualms?” Mercy said, immediately stepping up as leader. Torbjörn nods in agreement as everyone else does. 

“Wait, what about Ganymede?” I said, looking over at Bastion. He looks at me and tilts his head before pointing to the Watchpoint proper and letting out a string of whistles and beeps. 

“Shes in the main area.” Torbjörn translated as I nod in understanding. Mercy nods and begins to fiddle with everyone’s comms, setting them to the correct channel and calibrating the hit box matrices that tell us when we are ‘wounded’ or ‘dead’.   
_“Alright. We are ready, Winston.”_ Angela says over the comm channel.   
_“Affirmative. Attacking and Defending are both ready. Begin in 20 seconds.” -Winston_

Mei and I stood on either side of the main entrance to the Watchpoint, readying our weapons. I have my columns of aluminum fully formed beside my arms as Mei fiddles with endothermic blaster. I throw Mei a thumbs-up as she giggles and gives me one back.   
_“Mei and Argente in position.”_ I say into the comm as the others check in. Hanzo is across the courtyard from us, perched on a walkway, with Mercy hiding in the stairwell ready to heal him. Bastion is set up in turret configuration on the top of a building overlooking the payload. Torbjörn was a little bit apart from him, further down on the same rooftop, his turret already set up and ready to go. I ready myself and steel my nerves as Winston counts down the last 5 seconds.   
With a flourish, the doors to the Watchpoint open up, and Mei immediately puts up a wall of solid ice in front of the entrance, blocking the attackers from getting past. She and I then split up as I hide underneath the scaffolding under the entrance as she goes after Tracer, who blinked out of the far door followed by Pharah and Genji. Pharah takes off into the air, drawing Bastion’s fire as she ducks and weaves through the air. 

_Pharah down._ Athena’s voice filtered through the comms.

_“Nice, Bastion!”_ I say into the comms. Thrilled beeps and boops are my response as the ice wall shatters, letting D.Va, Lúcio, and McCree come through the front entrance. I feel them run above where I am hidden and jump out behind them as I dash out from cover, slamming a fist into McCree’s back. He gets thrown forward a little bit and hits the ground, but rolls back up onto his feet seamlessly. He whips around and fires off two shots at me as I try to deflect them with my magnetism. It doesn’t work at such close range and the bullets slam into my hit box matrix at my shoulder and my stomach. 

_Argente down._  
Torbjörn down.   
Torbjörn’s Turret down.   
Tracer down. 

I groan, muttering a curse as I yank my metal up with me and I run back to our ‘spawn point’. I catch up to Torbjörn as we run, grunting about Genji and his stupid ninja deflection skills. 

By the time we reach the spawn point and wait the allotted time, the payload passed a checkpoint. The attacking team was coming up on one of the two large bay doors that spanned the walls just in front of Torbjörn and me. While we were out, Mercy, Lúcio, McCree, Genji, Mei, and Bastion were all eliminated and moving between their spawn points. Torbjörn immediately runs up the staircase near our spawn point and goes to set up another turret. I move down to see what is happening on the payload. 

As I enter the small door next to the aircraft bay doors, I see D.Va, Lúcio, and McCree on the payload, with Mei and Hanzo darting around the payload to halt its progress. I throw out some metal to make spikes as I run towards the payload. I see D.Va smirk as she jumps out of her MEKA suit, readying it to explode. Just as she exits it, the payload makes it onto the pressure switch that opens the blast doors. I bring both of my arms up into a huge shield in the air just before it detonates. The explosion catches my shield, flinging me into the depths of the aircraft bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations, again! 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: Argente goes nyoom and gets into shit he shouldn't.


	13. Surprises around Every Corner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feat. old people that we know that Argente doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hella sorry about missing these last couple days!!! I have two online classes that are back to back and the second one just opened... I just finished the final assignment for my english class, so now I can just focus on politics and Argente, Magnesis! xD sorry about that!

**Chapter 13: Surprises around Every Corner.**

I land on the ground with a thump, knocking the air out of me as I pick myself up. As I shake the stars out of my vision, I see a flash of white dash by on my right. I turn to try and catch a look of who it is, but they are already outside on the other side of the second blast doors. I get up with a groan and run after the person, which I assumed to be Genji. I run out into the open area behind the doors as I immediately felt like someone was watching me. I ran into the shadows near the entrance to hide and extended my senses outwards. I immediately recognized two unique organic patterns about 500 feet away from me. They were moving erratically and at least one was firing metal projectiles of some kind. 

_“Hey, guys? I’m detecting two people back here near the end of the payload’s route. I thought one of them was Genji, but these two are both fully organic.”_ I said into the comms as I waited for a response.   
_“Fall back immediately. We will be at your location ASAP. Everyone, the drill has been compromised, congregate at the aircraft bay doors. We move as a team. Argente, stay put.” -Winston_

I was watching the two people fight each other as I suddenly realized I was not alone. I slammed my eyes open and raised my metal to shield me as a man made of smoke coalesced in front of me and started unloading a pair of shotguns into my shield. I pulled out a vein of emergency copper from my back and coated my left arm with it as the aluminum shield deteriorated. Just as my aluminum shield gave out, I threw the shield remains forward followed up with a punch and booked it away from him. 

_“Shit, fuck, holy shit hell fuck!” -Argente  
“Argente, are you there? Copy!” -Mercy_

I kept sprinting for the rocket pad, sensing those shotguns and the man wielding them following me as I ran.   
I also realized something was hurtling towards me as I realized that I was in the area where the other two organics were still fighting. The one I sensed higher up shot something metal at me that I was able to deflect from hitting me with my magnetic field. I then used magnetism to slow it down enough to grab it out of the air. It felt like a syringe of some kind, with a golden liquid sloshing around in it. 

“Who the hell is this kid? Is this what Winston has been recruiting?” I hear a gruff gravelly voice sound off to my right as I panic. I run to the left and into the storage area there, a few stray bullets following me. I still sensed the two organics and the smoke man, but I realized with a pang of hope that Genji was almost here. I kept running through the storage area and finally emerged into a more open area. I also ran smack-dab into one of the organics, the one that had spoken a second ago. He had on a crimson visor that covered his face with a shock of short white hair that I was able to notice as we fell on top of each other. 

We collided with a hard thump and I pulled the man down to the ground with my momentum. 

“Damnit, kid! Watch... where...” 

I noticed in shock that the projectile I had been holding had punctured the other man’s arm by accident as we fell. He quickly passed out from whatever the golden liquid was inside the syringe as a figure dropped down behind me. I froze, recognizing it as the person who was above us fighting with the man underneath me, unconscious. The figure stepped forwards and knelt down next to me. They leaned forward until they hovered over my left shoulder. I could only see a mask with no facial features hovering in my peripheral vision. They began speaking in a quick rushed tone to me. 

“Young one, take care around him. This one is feisty. Your childhood friend still lives, and be weary of the Reaper. And tell Fareeha the Ghost-”   
The voice had a distortion to it, but it was cut off as Genji flashed into view, dashing towards us. 

“Don’t worry, Argente! I am here!!”

The figure behind me disappeared just as I felt the man underneath me begin to stir. I threw myself up off of him and slapped the copper I had around my arm onto the man’s body, wrapping him from shoulder to navel in a layer of copper. 

“Who is this, Argente?” 

I looked at Genji and shook my head, my thoughts swimming around too much. A couple seconds later Angela, Tracer, and McCree arrived out of breath. The trio looked down at the man struggling against the copper bindings as I ran over to the storage area to find something to reinforce the bindings. I grabbed a handful of metal on the floor and brought it back just as the man broke free of his bindings. He grabbed the rifle next to him which sent all five of us scrambling for cover as he let off a couple warning shots. As the rest of the team came into view, the man turned and booked it for the staircase behind him. With a split-second decision, I dropped the metal in my hands and pulled the wall off of the scaffolding on one of the walls on the staircase, surprising the man. In that second of surprise I crumpled it up around him and started molding the metal sheet to the shape of his body. Within a few seconds, the man was cocooned from the neck down in steel and tungsten carbide.   
Letting out a wheeze, I fell to my knees as dizziness washed over me. I fought against it as Angela came over with her staff, infusing me with golden light. I felt myself stabilize as Winston and Reinhardt stepped forwards to where the man was struggling against the metal to get free. The part that can be seen of the man is a shock of short cropped white hair complete with a heavily scarred face and a crimson mask-like visor that covers his face from the eyes to his chin. 

“Who are you?” Winston demands as the man stops struggling and glares at Winston. 

“I’m nobody important.” The gravelly voice growls back, seething. Angela helps me back to my feet as I take in the situation. 

“Wait, where are the other two people, Argente?” Angela said, bringing everyone back up to guarding within a second or two of her words. 

“I... don’t know. The one that was shooting metal projectiles disappeared when Genji got here. I can’t find the other one. He looked like he was practically made of smoke, and he carried a shotgun.” I said as Tracer and Winston shared a worried look. 

“He calls himself the Reaper, kid. And he is made of smoke.” The gravelly voice grumbled from the clump of metal on the floor. 

“Wait a minute, I recognize you!” Jesse said, his eyes open in amazement after staring at our captive for a few moments. He let out a chuckle as he turned to me, a bemused smile on his face. 

“Bry, ya did something the UN couldn’t; you captured Soldier: 76.” Jesse said in amazement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations for this one! 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will involve angry Mercy, roping Handsoap into shenannigans, and pissing off grumpy team dad


	14. The Soldier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring pissy Medicine Mom, pissier 76, Handsoap getting dragged into shenannigans in order to pass off the cowboy he totally doesnt have a crush on, and death threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another chapter! I never thought I would have such a problem of forcing myself not to post everything in one day xD im so EXCITED???!!!!! Like I know theres less than 10 kudos but like every one of you guys give me the will to go on and PUMP THIS GOOD SHITE O U T !!!
> 
> ALSO I have been mulling over either doing a soulmate fic and/or adding different stories into the Magnesis AU that actually follows the ships xD im suuuuper bad at writing that stuff lmao buT IM TRYING!! C:

**Chapter 14: The Soldier.**

“I just don’t understand it, Bry!” Angela shouted for the umpteenth time as she stalked across her small office in the med bay. I looked over at Fareeha, who looked just as stressed as Angie was. 

“He has been here for over two weeks now, and free to walk around for the last 5 days, and I still cannot get him to come in to get a checkup!” She continued, fuming as she looked to Fareeha and I. We shared a look and Fareeha spoke up as I nervously wrung my hands. 

“Angie, we understand. It has been very frustrating trying to work with 76. He is a very prickly old man. He will come around sooner or later, especially since we have been having more missions lately.” Fareeha reminded her as Angie threw her hands up in exasperation, muttering a few choice German swears. 

“How about I go and try to talk to him?” I said, as both of the girls turned to look at me in confusion. 

“Bry, 76 hasn’t even opened up to anyone, let alone you, the person who ended up dragging him here against his will.” Fareeha said. 

“As well as avoiding any questions as to how he got onto Watchpoint: Gibraltar’s grounds!” Angie added, exasperated. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring backup with me.” I said as I stood up. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

“No, I shall not accompany you on your foolish mission.” Hanzo said after I told him my plan. 

“Come on, please, Hanzo? I could even sweeten the deal for you.” I suggested, making him pause for a moment of thought. 

“Fine. But only on the terms that you control that cowman friend of yours. He has been continuously bothering me for this last week, and I am growing tired of his annoyances.” He said after a moment. 

“Deal! Let’s go, I know where 76 is around this time.” I said, heading off towards the training rooms. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

“So, Hanzo. Why do you want to get rid of Jesse so much?” I said as the two of us walked past another dead end of the recreation wing. Hanzo scoffed at my words and shot me a glare. 

“That cowboy is insufferable, he never keeps quiet, he keeps calling me ‘darling’ and ‘sweetpea’ and other nonsense. It is getting on my nerves!” He growled as I smiled. 

“So, you mean you like him?” I said teasingly as Hanzo’s face went from a blush to anger in an instant. 

“Of course not! Do you not remember the other day in your room? He is insufferable!” Hanzo said again, scowling. I put my hands up in defeat as Hanzo’s scowl deepened. 

“I will say this, Hanzo. Jesse and I are very close, and he does nothing but sing high praise about you. If not romantically, I’d suggest you at least get to know him! I’m getting tired of his lovesick complaining as much as you are.” I said.   
Hanzo opened his mouth to retort, and then stopped himself. A thoughtful look crossed his face for a millisecond before his eyes widened. He pointed through a window into a weight room, pointing out a lone figure that was none other than Soldier: 76. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

Hanzo and I eventually found 76 in one of the weight rooms in the farthest part of the base from the common area, unsurprisingly. As soon as Hanzo and I entered the room, 76 was up in a flash, hastily putting his visor back on as we approached. 

“I thought I made it clear to all of you that I don’t want to make friends.” 76 growled. 

“That’s fine.” I said, sitting down on the piece of equipment next to me. Hanzo quietly followed suit as 76 grumbled something under his breath and continued his workout. 

“So 76, who were those people there when I ran into you? You said the smoke-man was called Reaper, but you didn’t mention the other person.” I said as Hanzo looked at me quizzically. 76 also shot a look at me when I mentioned the other figure, the visor making his expression unreadable. His body language, however, was immediately on edge. 

“There was no other person, kid.” 76 responded gruffly. I grimaced, getting ready to pull out my trump card. 

“That’s not what the Ghost told me.”

 

In a flash 76 was up in my face, his body rigid and tense. 

“What did she say to you, kid? Answer me!” He said as I shrunk from his intimidating presence. 

“Let’s trade information for it.” I stuttered, as 76 forced himself to relax and stepped back from me. 

“Fine. What did sh-... What did they say?” 76 said. 

“First, tell me why you were fighting, and why you were here at Watchpoint: Gibraltar.” I countered. 76 sighed and sat back down on the piece of equipment behind him. 

“They have been following me for a bit now. Been trying to figure out my motives, something like that. I ended up here after following a tip that there was activity here. I came to scope it out. I was surprised to not only find Reaper loitering around, but the Masked Shrike here as well.” He said as I saw Hanzo react to the name. 

“There. Now what did they say to you, kid?” 76 continues quickly. 

“They said to beware the Reaper and warned me that you were feisty, among other things.” I said easily while my brain was going into overdrive. 

“What else did they say, kid. I don’t got all day here.” He growled again. 

“Who are you?” I shot back as 76 scoffs. 

“Someone who died a long time ago. None of you need to know anything else about me.” He said back as Hanzo stood. 

“Whittaker-san. Genji is requesting our presence. Let us go.” He said as I nodded and stood up. We began walking to the door as I stopped, looking back at 76. He had picked up where he left off on the weight machine. 

“You know, I think you need a name. How about John? You are technically our John Doe here-” I started to say as 76 stopped and sat up. His gaze burned through me as he lowly spoke through gritted teeth, malice dripping from his every word. 

“If you want to continue living, you will never call me that again.”

Hanzo began dragging me quickly away as I felt the blood drain from my face, my fear freezing me in place as we exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations this chapter, either! 
> 
>  
> 
> Tune in next chapter for some caught Pharmercy, sassy cowboy, brotherly love, a meeting, and a misSION COMING UP O HECKITY HECK !!!!


	15. Back to Normal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feat. Pharmercy, cowboy, deets from Crabapple76, worried brothers, and o surpriSE MISSION.

**Chapter 15: Back to Normal.**

“You really are a fool, Whittaker-san.” Hanzo growled as we walked away from the weight room where 76 was. 

“Yeaah, that’s true.” I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.   
“But at least we got some good information.”

He nodded as we continued into the common area of the compound. We split off as I went to find Fareeha and Angela to tell them what I discovered. Jesse ended up tagging along due to the agreement between Hanzo and I. 

“So we are finding the girls ta lay down some juicy gossip over our esteemed crabapple-Soldier?” Jesse says as I nod and turn into the med bay. I maneuvered to Angela’s office and knocked on the closed door as Jesse and I hear a shout and muttering behind the door. After about a minute, Angela opened the door, her hair disheveled. I let out a laugh as Jesse wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her as we entered the office. She blushed a deep crimson as Fareeha sat on the lip of the desk that dominated the room, blushing the same shade of red as Jesse’s serape. 

“I hope we weren’t interrupting anything.” I jab at the girls as Fareeha gives me a lighthearted smack on the back of the head. 

“Haha. Very funny, Bry. Now what brings you back so quickly? You were only gone for an hour.” Angela says Fareeha smacks Jesse for continuing his eyebrow wiggle with a chuckle before stopping. 

“So do you want the good news, the bad news, or the ‘I’m-in-trouble’ news?” I half-joked as the trio looked at me. 

“What did you do this time, Bryan?” Angie said with a sigh as I gave her a sheepish grin. 

“I’ll take that as the ‘I’m-in-trouble’ news. You remember how there were three people that day, right? The Reaper, 76, and a third unknown person.” I started out as they nodded in affirmation. 

“Well, the third person has an identity now. According to 76, it was the Masked Shrike that was there.” I said as Fareeha reacted like lightning. 

“Why is that pain in the ass all the way over here in Spain? The reports say the Shrike is only active in Egypt and the Middle East.” Fareeha mutters in irritation and confusion. I continued after Angie waved me along to keep going. 

“Well, when I ran into 76 by accident, the Masked Shrike spoke up and told me a few things before Genji showed up. I was able to use that to leverage info out of 76.” I said as all three of them looked surprised. 

“I wanna know what you got outta the old man, but what did the Shrike say ta you?” Jesse questioned. 

“She said to beware Reaper, called 76 feisty, said a childhood friend was still alive, which I still don’t understand, and- Oh yeah!” I remembered as I looked at Fareeha.   
“They told me to tell you that the Ghost... does something, Fareeha; sorry. They were cut off before they could finish.” I said as Fareeha furrowed her brow, lost in thought. 

“This is indeed interesting information.” Angela said as I chuckled. 

“I have more where that came from. From what I could glean from my conversation, the Masked Shrike has been following 76 for a while now. I also think he knows who it actually is, because he called them ‘her’. On top of that, I tried to joke and call him John Doe, because he still refuses to say his name, but got really pissed when I called him that.” I said as Angela and Jesse shared a look. 

“I see...” Angela mused to herself as Fareeha checked her clock. 

“Come on, guys. We are going to be late for the meeting.” 

“I would suggest switching your shirts back, guys.” 

“Dammit!”

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

The four of us left Angela’s office and walked over to the common area, where everyone is gathered together for the meeting. We are the last people to arrive as Winston waves us in. Even 76 is here, sulking in the corner away from everyone else. 

“Thank you for being here on such short notice, everyone.” Winston said as everyone quieted down respectfully. 

As Winston began the meeting, I felt a vibration coming from my pocket. I quickly pulled my phone out and silenced it before it made any noise. A notification came up as a text message from Ryan. Still trying to pay attention to Winston, I check the message. 

**Ry: Hey, who was that guy you were with really? Mom and Dad might believe you are in some town in Germany or whatever you said, but I know you, and I can tell you were lying. Where are you really?**

I sighed to myself as I quickly typed out a reply. This continued back and forth for a few minutes, Winston’s words falling on deaf ears as I focused on not messing this up. 

**Me: I can’t tell you, or else we would both be breaking the law, Ry. Just know that I’m okay and safe. And what do you mean about Jesse?**  
Ry: I couldn’t remember why I recognized him, but I finally found where I saw him. www.amomentincrime.com   
Ry: Jesse McCree is a wanted outlaw, dude. I’m worried about where you are.   
Me: Ryan. I would tell you in a heartbeat if I could, you know that, right? But I literally am forbidden from speaking about it. g2g. 

I put my phone away just as the meeting was finished. I cursed to myself at my stupidity as everyone dispersed. 

“Jesse, what did he say in the meeting? I had something come up.” I said softly as he let out a chuckle. 

“No worries, Bry. We will have a couple new recruits within the week and a couple of us are going on a mission tomorrow, including you.” Jesse replied. 

“Oh god, already?” I said quickly, panic in my voice. Jesse calmed me down and kept talking. 

“Don’t worry too much, it’ll me us, Pharah, Mercy, Reinhardt, and Tracer. Nothing can happen to you while you’re with us, darlin’.” He said soothingly. I nodded and excused myself, heading back to my room. 

I ended up spending the rest of the evening preparing my metal and steeling myself. I had a bad feeling about this, and I am sure it wasn’t from nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations this chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> Tune in next chapter for MISSION!!!!  
> Also introducing everyones favorite sassy hacker and the Dynamic DuoTM!


	16. Everything Goes to Shit & Nobody is Surprised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring our Dirty BoisTM, a new character (The second OMC), and Luigi levels of pissed off Mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a helluva time with this one... But here it is, finally!!!

**Chapter 16: Everything Goes to Shit & Nobody is Surprised. **

Our mission was to stake out a small area of Dorado named Castillo on the suspicion of Los Muertos activity. What we ended up finding was way more than we could handle. 

_“Pharah has been captured, I repeat! Pharah is in the hands of Talon!”_ Angela shrieked into the comm channel as she, myself, Tracer, and McCree huddled in a small room while Reinhardt shielded us from incoming attacks, wedging his shield in the narrow doorway to the rest of the city. 

_“WHAT?! What happened? Calm down Mercy, what happened?” -Winston  
“Argente, Pharah, and McCree were flanking around a barricade when a woman in purple appeared and took out her Raptora armor! She crash-landed and a group of Talon foot soldiers grabbed her!” -Mercy_

“It’s okay, Angela. Everything will be fine, okay?” Tracer said as Mercy choked back another worried sob. 

“McCree, come on.” I said, picking up my metal from the floor and standing up. Jesse stood up too, a murderous glint in his eye as we locked eyes and nodded. 

“Argente! McCree! Don’t you even THINK about it!” Angela yelled after us as we ran out from our cover. 

The city of Castillo was beautiful when it wasn’t overrun by Talon goons. It was classic Spanish architecture with beautiful homes and storefronts lining the streets as McCree and I ran down them. We end up running for a while as I tried to follow the map of metal corridors spanning underneath our feet in my head while raising huge shields to protect us from fire and tried to watch where we were aboveground as well. As we ran through another courtyard I finally located the entrance to the tunnels. It was at the end of the street we were running down on the left near the end of it, where it connected to another street. 

“Jesse, it’s down there, on the left! It should be a warehouse of some kind, go in there!” I shouted above the din as Jesse fired off a couple shots behind us for cover. Together we ducked into the warehouse building, slamming the door behind us as we caught our breath. 

The warehouse seemed to be devoid of people and filled to the brim with multitudes of boxes and crates containing anything from fruits to building materials. Jesse and I ran deeper into the warehouse and quickly hid ourselves just as a trio of Talon goons threw open the entrance, guns blazing. After a couple terse moments, one of them got a call on their comm and they ran off, closing the door behind them. I quietly exited my hiding space, letting my eyes adjust as McCree joined me. 

“Okay, there should be a trapdoor somewhere in here right over- Watch out!” My voice rose to a shout as a shotgun barrel large enough to fit over either of our heads appeared next to Jesse. Jesse jumped back with a shout, whipping out Peacekeeper as I readied my metal fists. 

We stood in a terse silence as the figure in the shadows stepped forward into the dim light from the door cracks. He stood over 7 feet tall easily, and was shirtless with a pig tattoo covering his round belly. He lowers his gun after a second of hesitation and motioned for us to put our weapons down. 

“Hell naw! You almost took my head off with that thing. Think again, asshat!” Jesse growled as the man looked to me. His head was now in the light, reflecting off his short silver hair put back into a ponytail and the lenses in the gas mask he wore that resembled a pig. 

“I’m not lookin’ for a fight. You two are going after that girl, right?” The man grunted, his voice deep and distorted by the mask. I nodded as I lowered my arms. 

“My employer got scooped up with them. I’m going to go retrieve him, and I could use some more people. You two in?” He continued as we both nodded. 

“Good. Name’s Roadhog.” Roadhog grunted as he set off for a hidden trapdoor between two shipping containers. 

_“BRYAN SELENE WHITTAKER & JESSE ALLEN MCCREE. I know you two won’t come back, so you better bring her back dammit, or else you’ll dig your own damn graves yourselves!” -Mercy _

Jesse and I shared a worried look as Roadhog ripped the locked trapdoor off its hinges. He jumped down the hole without a second thought, Jesse and I following behind him. 

 

~x~x~[Pharah]~x~x~

 

“OI, YA CUNTS! LEMME OUTTA HERE, YA BLOODY WANKERS!” The blonde screeched again, shaking the bars again as we sat in the dirty cell. I sat still and observed my surroundings as best as I could in the murky light.  
There was a blonde man that might be named Junkrat that was continuously throwing himself at the bars, which seemed to only amuse the guards watching over us. There were 20 or so men and women loitering around the cage, each of them armed to the teeth, along with the woman in purple that had done something to my Raptora suit that made it malfunction.  
Inside the cell, there was myself, Junkrat, and a young man with white hair that was missing prosthetics for both of his arms below the elbow. He looked over at me as I continued scrutinizing the two of them up. 

“Hey, kid.” I said as I moved towards him. He flinched and murmured something under his breath. I smiled as warmly as I could. 

“Do not worry, my friends should be here soon. What’s your name?” I continued as the man shuddered, pointing to his throat while shaking his head. There was an indentation over the skin where his Adam’s apple would be. Instead of skin, as I looked closer at it, I noticed it was advanced circuitry covering most of his neck and jaw. 

“What is that on your throat?” I tried again as the man began to cry. He shuddered again and ran a finger through the dust on the floor next to us, spelling out a couple of words.  
_Subject, 099, neck, pain, mute._

I nodded in understanding and rose to my feet, looking around the holding room one last time for anything helpful. Then, with a smile I noticed a table tucked away in the corner littered with what looks to be a grenade launcher and my rocket launcher. 

 

~x~x~[Argente]~x~x~

 

“Guys. Over this way.” I whispered to Roadhog and McCree. We were creeping down a long tunnel that I could tell was one of the lowest parts of the compound. There were a couple of rooms branching off the hallway, but they only contained a few computers and not much else. 

“The only people I can detect are in the room at the end of the hall.” I said as the three of us picked up our pace. 

As we drew nearer to the door, I began to hear what sounded like someone screeching and screaming at the top of their lungs. As we got closer I could pick out a couple phrases that were obscenely rude. We came to the door and Roadhog let out a chuckle. 

“Well, I found my brat.” He said as he drew his shotgun and kicked down the door. 

Roadhog laid waste to most of the guards in the room, while McCree and I picked off the remaining stragglers. 

“Argente, McCree! My laucher!” Pharah said, pointing to a table in the far corner. McCree ran to the table while I moved to the cage. Pharah was standing in the corner nearest to us, with a man standing behind her wearing not much other than rags. The last person was a tall man with balding dirty blonde hair that looked singed in most places. He was currently cackling and cheering at seeing Roadhog again. 

“Oi, there ya are, ya big lug! Ya sure took yah’ time, Roadie!” The blond said with another cackle.  
“Shut up, Junkrat.” Roadhog replied with a huff. 

“I can get rid of this, gimme a second.” I said, reaching out towards the metal and latching on to it, mentally and physically. I yanked on the metal as I felt a loud buzzing in my head, followed by a piercing headache. I grunted in pain and severed the contact, the bars not even budged. The next two times yielded the same result. I had to sit down after that. I felt Magnesis shifting inside me, which brought a spike of terror coursing through me before It calmed down again. 

“Shit, I can’t bend this with Magnesis... I don’t know why!” I shouted in frustration as Roadhog stepped forward and tried bending the bars. He was able to bend them slightly, but not enough to do much else. 

McCree came over carrying a bundle of stuff and set it down next to the cage within arm’s reach. The white-haired man rocketed forwards and used his stumps to grab at a pair of prosthetics in the pile. He quickly was able to attach his right arm with his legs and then proceeded to attach the left. Then he grabbed for a small hexagon-shaped piece of circuitry and pressed it to his neck. He let out a sigh of relief while Pharah picked up her rocket launcher. 

“Get back, everyone!”

Pharah fired a rocket at the lock on the cell’s door, damaging and finally shattering it after firing two more. As soon as the smoke was cleared, the man tried to run out of the cage, but immediately fell with a cry of pain. I ran forward and knelt down next to him as he tried to stand up again. 

“Woah man, chill out. I’ll help you, okay?” I said as he froze and stiffened. He looked up at me with wide eyes as I felt a shock of recognition go through me. 

“Luke?!”

He let out a sob as he nodded violently and latched onto me. As I moved him around and picked him up bridal-style, the blonde man and Pharah had their weapons back and were armed again. 

“Ready, Jamieson?” Roadhog said as Pharah and McCree came over to where I was. Junkrat let out a maniacal giggle and shot him a thumbs-up as I shifted Luke in my arms to a more comfortable position. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Tune in next chapter for hacker girl, escapes, and whatever that thing Luke can do is!


	17. The Great Escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the Junker Bois, Fareeha, Jesse, Argente and Luke running like crazy, meeting our queen of hacking, and getting ripped into by Mercy. Also some cool OC stuff and plot!

**Chapter 17: The Great Escape.**

“Bombs away!” Junkrat chortled as he shot another bomb down past the corner we were hiding behind. An explosion could be heard followed by screams of pain. 

“We should be close to the surface, there should be a ladder at the end of this hall!” I shouted as the five of us started running down the hallway, taking out Talon operatives left and right. As we near the ladder, Luke stirred from where I was carrying him on my back, letting out a groan. 

“Don’t worry, Luke. We are almost free!” I said as Junkrat, Pharah and Roadhog started climbing up the ladder, joining McCree at the top. Luke grunts and grabs a fistful of the fabric on my shirt to steady himself as I begin climbing up the ladder. 

23 rungs later, Luke and I were in the afternoon sun of Castillo again. McCree and Pharah helped me up as we took stock of our surroundings. We stood around a sewer grate in the center of a plaza with a fountain as its centerpiece. There was a large clock tower off in the distance to the south. 

_“McCree, reporting in! We got her. What’s y’alls location?” -McCree_  
“Oh thank God! We have been forced back, we are by the clock tower plaza! Be careful getting over here, there is a-” -Mercy  
“Hola, niños. ¿Que pasa?” -s0M8r4  
“Comms have been compromised! Where are y-” –(^#@$*^ 

With a fizzle of static, the comms went dead. 

“Mierda! Take cover!” McCree shouted as a group of Talon soldiers turned the corner on us. I sprang to the left as everyone ran in different directions for cover. I watch Pharah and Roadhog run down one street while McCree and Junkrat spring down another. I turn my head to continue running as Luke grunted a warning. I skidded to a stop as another group of Talon lackeys stood in front of us.  
“Shit. Shit shit shit!” I yelled as I yanked my metal up into a shield, catching the most of the bullets as I ran down another street. I caught a bullet in my calf just as I turned into an alleyway, falling with a gasp of pain. I tried standing up again, but I couldn’t put any weight on it. I quickly grabbed Luke again and dragged the both of us down the alley as far as I could. 

“Dammit!” I grunted as Luke urgently shook my shoulder. I froze, realizing that as I sat at the dead end of an alley that someone was walking towards us. I got Luke off of my back and propped him up against the wall behind us as I shakily got to my feet. The alleyway was empty, but I could still hear the sounds of someone walking towards us. I backed up, crouching in front of Luke defensively as a woman appeared out of nowhere in front of us, letting out a soft laugh as she stared at us. 

She had brown hair with purple ends that cascaded down the right side of her face, covering her eye as she swept it behind her ear with a manicured hand. She smirked and bowed to us as she spoke to us in Spanish.

_“Well, well, well. What a surprise seeing you here, Subject 061. What an honor it is to finally meet you in person.”_ She said, letting out a laugh covered by the back of her hand as if she had heard a joke. 

_“Who are you, woman? What do you want, are you a part of Talon?”_ I growled as she stood back up. 

She let out another laugh before replying.  
_  
“My name, dear Bryan, is Sombra. I only work for myself, though for right now, that happens to coincide with the goals of Talon. And I don’t want to kill you today, I just want to talk.”_

_“What do you want with me, bitch?”_ I shot back as she smirked again and pulled out a small flash drive from a pocket in her jacket. 

_“I only wish to ask you a couple things, Argente. If you answer them to my satisfaction, I’ll even reward you.”_ She said, rolling the drive between her forefinger and thumb lazily. I gave her a hesitant nod as her smile grew wider. 

_“Perfecto. Now, do you know what the research of one Dr. Halberd was studying?”_ Sombra purred as I took a sharp breath. 

_“He... He was studying how to control objects outside the body using only the brain.”_ I said softly as she nodded. 

_“And how did he do it?”_ She continued as I shuddered, Luke shifting behind me nervously. 

_“He cut away parts of our bodies for enjoyment and implanted computers and... Integrates in our bodies.”_ I said as my breath hitched in my throat. I felt a sense of dread form in the pit of my stomach as I realized an inkling of where she was leading with this. 

_“Yes, correct. Now it’s my turn to answer a question. Do you know how many test subjects he used?”_ Sombra said, kneeling down to the same level I was at as I backed up closer to Luke protectively. I shook my head no as she frowned. 

_“There were only 100 test subjects. Do you know how many survived and escaped?”_ Sombra whispered as my breaths came out in ragged gasps. I already knew the answer. 

_“I was the only one that survived, Sombra. Now let us go.”_ I growled back as she let out a quiet chuckle, shaking her head at me. 

_“That is where you are wrong, Argente. Two people escaped that program of death. Subject 061 was rescued in Geneva with Magnesis six years ago, while Subject 099 was freed in Castillo with Kane Kyōshin, today. But do you know what the worst part is?”_ She continued as my mind was racing, putting the pieces into place seconds before she replied. 

_“Halberd decided to even use his own son as a test subject, hoping that the contact with 061 would be lucky enough to make his useless and broken son any less of a sin then he-“_

“ENOUGH !” I screamed, the sound echoing through the alleyway with a thunderous echo. Sombra silently stood back up, her face neutral as she tossed me the drive in her hand. It clattered on the ground, skidding to a stop in front of my robotic hand. 

“Muchas gracias para tu tiempo, amigos. Hasta luego.” She said as she turned over her right shoulder and walked back down the alleyway. She walked a handful of steps and waved over her shoulder again she disappeared into thin air. As I grab the drive and stuff it in my pocket, McCree and Mercy round the corner to the alleyway and run towards us with a shout. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

The first thing Mercy did as she flew towards me was slap her open palm across my cheek, throwing me down onto my side again. I rubbed my cheek as tears pricked my eyes from the pain, noticing McCree had almost the same mark across his face as well. 

“Mein gott, the both of you leave my sight and you get riddled with bullet wounds.” Mercy viciously tuts as the beam from her staff attaches to my leg, knitting my flesh back together. I let out a relieved sigh as I turn back to see Luke huddled in the corner, watching Mercy like a hawk. The beam shut off as I stood back up, popping my back as I moved forward to Luke. I turned my back to him and let him get on my back as I stood again. 

“Who is this poor thing? He looks in terrible shape!” Mercy says as we run back out of the alleyway. 

“Long story; no time.” I huffed as we mowed down a group of a dozen Talon goons. We break through another group of them as we burst into a large plaza dominated by a clock tower. The ship we arrived in was hovering at the foot of the clock tower, the dim light from Tracer’s chronal accelerator lighting up in the cockpit as we raced closer. 

“Watch out!” A voice whispers, rough and hoarse from disuse. 

I hear the voice right by my ear as I jerk my head around to the side, seeing Luke pointing to a mass of Talon agents congregating near the other side of the plaza. I point them out to Mercy and McCree as we run. 

“We can’t take that many at once! We just need to book it, Argente!” McCree howls behind him as they open fire on us. I pull up my shield in time to deflect the worst of it and keep running. 

Just as we reach the airship, Luke drops off my back, standing with support from my shoulder as he whispered something to me. I nod and quickly go into the ship itself. 

“Everyone, protect your ears, now!” I shout as I hear and feel something happen over where Luke was standing. I run forwards as he tries to scoot as close to the edge of the ship as we take off from the ground. Luke looks back at me, giving me a weak thumbs-up as he turns, cups his hands around his mouth as if he was shouting, and took a deep breath of air. I plug my other ear just as I hear the sound of a bell chime issue forth from where Luke was standing. The ship lurched away as the reverberations pushed it off from the ground. It sounded like hundreds of church bells were ringing all at once. 

Just like it began, the sound suddenly stopped as Luke let his hands drop to his sides. I sprinted forwards and grabbed his arm just as he begins to fall forwards. With a shout, Jesse was next to me, helping me pull Luke to safety as the door to the aircraft finally closed with a dull thud. 

“I don’t even want to know what that was, but I need the both of you in the med bay, now.” Angela growled as Jesse helped her drag us to the corner of the ship that contained medical supplies. As she began to treat Luke, I sat down in a chair near where Angela was and almost immediately fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat?? TranslaTIONS??!!
> 
> Hola, niños. ¿Que pasa? - Spanish; Hello, little ones. What's up?
> 
> Mierda - Spanish; Shit
> 
> Perfecto - Spanish; Perfect
> 
> Muchas gracias para tu tiempo, amigos. Hasta luego.  
> \- Spanish; Thank you very much for your time, friends. See you later.
> 
> Mein gott - German; My god
> 
>  
> 
> Tune in next chapter for Bry getting someone in his bed, interesting shite, excited puppy Luke, and introducing my beautiful carwash owner and Zenny!!!


	18. The Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring waking up with a man in your bed and not knowing how either of you got there, dramatic interlude, my lovely carwash owner, and everyones favorite robot monk!

**Chapter 18: The Aftermath.**

“Bryan, move...”

“Bry!! Wake up, you ass.”

I let out a sleepy mumble as I opened my eyes, woken up from something pushing me. I was back in my room at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I turn around and glance at the other side of my bed, noticing with a shock that Luke was there, sitting up and pushing on my arm. I let out a surprised grunt as I jumped, making my body drag the covers off the bed as I slid onto the floor with a thunk. I heard Luke laugh again and watched him crawl over me to run to the bathroom.   
I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I stood, grabbing the covers bundled on the floor as Luke steps back out of the bathroom. I notice that he’s wearing a pair of my clothes, which seem to fit him well, somehow. 

“Morning, Bry.” Luke said with a smile and I sleepily smiled back and waved. He let out a laugh and got back on the bed behind me, grabbing the blankets on his way from me. He flopped back with a happy sigh and looked over at me. 

“You look like you’re thinking too hard, Bry. I can see the smoke coming out of your ears.” Luke said with a grin as I sat back down on the bed. 

“How’d I get here? An’ how’d you get here, Luke?” I mumbled as Luke scooted over to where I was. 

“After you saved me, we got on the ship and that woman Mercy took care of us. She healed me up and even was able to fix my voice, so I can talk clearly again!” He said with a grin. I grunted in confusion as memories came trickling back to me. 

“What about Sombra?” I said, rubbing my forehead as Luke’s smile faded to a grimace. 

“Don’t know, don’t care. She was one of the ones that always was watching me in that cell...” Luke said angrily. I nodded and felt around in my pocket for the drive she gave me; it was still there. 

“So how did you end up in here again?” I questioned as Luke flashed me an apologetic smile. 

“We arrived back to wherever we are now early in the morning today, at like 4 or so. I didn’t have anywhere to sleep, so I decided to bunk down here with you. I knew you wouldn’t mind too much.” He said as I shifted in my spot.   
“Where are we, by the way?” Luke said, getting up to look out the window. 

“You better come sit down, it’s a lot to take in at once.”

 

~x~x~[???]~x~x~

 

The rain was pouring down his long black coat in rivulets as he dodged another blast of fire from a lackey. The movement jostled the woman cradled in his arms, the blood trailing from her mouth washed away by the rain. As it fell, it looked like the woman was crying. It made her almost look normal, besides the fact that her midsection was impaled with thick pieces of some type of white metal.   
The man dodged another shot, darting into the hangar of the base and sprinting for a small airship. He could hear the lackeys shouting begin to die away as he entered the ship and sealed the door shut.   
The man let out a relieved sigh as a woman appeared from the shadows, almost like he could. He let out a growl and pointed his shotgun at her as the woman slowly walked forward, her heels clicking across the metal of the floor. Her golden eyes glanced down with a marksman’s precision and sighed. 

“Well, I guess we ‘ave to save her. I knew as soon as I ‘eard that you would take the little shadow and escape. I want to leave ‘ere as well.” The woman said, the dim lights of the ship’s interior bouncing off her blue skin as the man in the dark coat sighs. 

“Fine. Watch over her while I pilot us.” He growled as she nodded. He set the wounded girl down gently on a table, her breath hitching in pain as she made contact with it. The man stood up to head for the cockpit as the wounded girl reaches out and grabs his wrist. 

“No me dejes sola, papi.” She said softly as the man dissolves into smoke and rushes to the cockpit without responding. 

“Do not worry, cherié. He will help you.” The woman said softly, stroking the girl’s purple-tipped hair as the ship leaps off the ground. 

“This would not have happened if you hadn’t talked to those experiments...” The blue-skinned woman whispered without a hint of remorse as the ship speeds off for Spain. 

 

~x~x~[Argente]~x~x~

 

“So, this is Watchpoint: Gibraltar.” Luke said quietly after I finish filling him in. 

“Yup.” 

“And this is like, OVERWATCH-Overwatch? The real deal, like what they talked about back in high school?”

“Yup.” I said again. 

“...”

I looked over at Luke, watching him slowly put his thoughts together. He glanced over at me as his eyes lit up with joy. 

“This is awesome!” He shouted, throwing his fists into the air and laughing. I laughed with him as I finished downloading the flash drive files to my tablet. 

“I had a feeling you’d react like that. Let’s see who else is up and get some breakfast.” I said with a smile, standing up and grabbing my phone and key. 

 

Luke and I walk out into the common area, noticing the emptiness of the room. 

“I guess nobody is up yet, Luke. Oh well, let’s get some breakfast.” I said, moving into the kitchen, Luke following behind me. As we enter, I see an unfamiliar woman standing in front of the stove, waiting for a kettle of water to boil. Luke, being Luke, immediately walked up to her. 

“Luke, wait-”   
“Hi there, my name’s Luke! Who are you?” Luke said over me as the woman turns to face us. She is wearing a cyan blue dress accented with strips of gold. Her black hair went down to the middle of her back, and she had a moderately dark complexion. She scrutinized Luke and then me before she replied, focusing on my arm with a scowl. 

“You. What are you doing with that piece of Vishkar technology?” She said, gesturing to my prosthetic.   
“And you, you have two of them! I demand you tell me where you got them. These must be stolen property!” The woman continued, her gaze narrowing at Luke’s outstretched hand.   
With an audible swallow, Luke retracted his hand as she grabbed his wrist with her right hand with lightning speed. She moved Luke’s arm around a few times, and then quickly detached his right prosthetic. 

“Hey, what the hell! Give me my arm back!” Luke yelled, grabbing for his arm with his other hand. The woman dodges his grab and begins looking at the inside of the prosthetic, her eyes searching for a moment before they focused on something. She let out a gasp as she let go of Luke’s arm, recoiling from us as she stared at us with fear in her eyes as Luke scrambled to catch his arm. 

“You... You are from the Integrate Project, aren’t you?” She whispered as Luke reattached his arm with a huff. 

“Look, lady. I don’t know what your problem is, but you need to chill out. I don’t know what that is.” Luke said as he backed up from the woman. I quickly stepped forward as Luke got angrier and gently pushed him behind me. 

“I’m sorry if we startled you, but I don’t know what that is. We were abducted as teenagers and put through an experiment against our will. That’s how Luke and I ended up with our prosthetics.” I said as the woman looked off to the side, absentmindedly rubbing her left shoulder, where her prosthetic arm was attached. A memory of the same motion shot through my mind like a bullet. 

“Oh, my God. You were there.” I said, my memories flooding through me. She looked at me in confusion, and then at my body. Suddenly I saw it click in her face as her eyes lit up in recognition.   
“You are Subject 061, are you not?” She said in awe as I nodded. 

“Bry, how does she know?” Luke said, looking over my shoulder at the woman as she squinted harder at him. 

“My name is Satya Vaswani. It is a privilege to meet you two.” Satya said, bowing to us. I mimicked the bow back to her, nudging Luke to do the same.   
After we both righted ourselves, Satya invited us to the table she was sitting at, bringing the kettle with her. As Luke sat down at the table as I retrieved two teacups from the bottom shelf above the sink and brought them over to the table with me. Satya nodded and poured us each a cup of tea. Luke and I thanked her as she finished pouring and set the kettle down. 

“So, do you know a lot about us, Miss Vaswani?” I asked as she sipped her tea. 

“Only a little information. I worked with Doctor Halberd about 5 years ago. He was the one that cut off my arm on the orders of Vishkar...” Satya said softly as Luke stiffened at the mention of his father. I winced as Luke got very quiet. 

“So you were a victim of him as well?” Luke said softly as Satya quietly nodded. 

“I am glad to see that you two have survived however. What brings you to this place?” She said with a small smile, attempting to change the conversation. 

I quickly explained my story to Satya as two more people entered the kitchen behind us. I watched Luke turn around and waved at the people behind us as I finished recounting my story. 

“Good morning, Bryan, Symmetra, and... Wait, who is this?” I heard the voice of Genji say behind me as I turned around and smiled. 

“This is a childhood friend of mine, Luke Halberd. Fareeha, Jesse, and I along with these two Junkers helped save him from the Talon base in Dorado.” I said as Genji nodded. He quickly stood to the side to reveal the Omnic standing behind him. 

“This is good timing! I wish to introduce you all to my mentor. He just arrived this morning from Nepal! This is Tekhartha Zenyatta.” Genji said as Zenyatta floated forwards and nodded in greeting. He was sitting cross-legged and hovering about 3 feet above the floor. 

“Woah, you’re floating! That’s so cool!” Luke whispered in awe as Zenyatta gently laughed. 

“Thank you for your compliment, Luke. I am pleased to meet the men and women that have been working with my student. It is an honor.” Zenyatta said, the lights on his forehead flickering with kindness and what had learned was the Omnic equivalent of a smile. We all smiled back as Zenyatta excused himself and Genji after a short conversation, needing to head out for their morning meditation. 

“You all may join us sometime, if you wish. There is discord in us all that can become harmony within the Iris.” Zenyatta said kindly as the duo left the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> No me dejes sola, papi - Spanish; Don't leave me alone, papa.
> 
>  
> 
> Tune in next chapter for sneaky cowboy, lots of rain, people you didn't expect to be here, and a standoff.


	19. Shattered Peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring letters to the fam, sneaky cowboy and guest, getting caught red-handed, and tense standoffs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, I have just a wrap-up chapter left of this story!! I tend to go into Flow when I write, so the story ends up writing itself. Either way, I'm still a little confused with the ending myself xD But it will be approximately 30 chapters!!! So look forward to that! I'll probably just continue uploading chapters in pairs every day until i don't have any left. I hope yall enjoy it!!

**Chapter 19: Shattered Peace.**

“...and Luke has been at the Watchpoint for about two weeks now. He has been able to insert himself into our family here almost seamlessly. He ended staying in my room and sharing it with me, which Jesse won’t stop giving me trouble about. His bubbly personality is as infectious as Lena’s is, and he often hangs out with Genji, Hana, Lúcio, and Lena in his downtime. You can tell his mom that he is doing fine with us, and he sends his love, as do I. Please write back soon! Regards, Bry and Luke.”

I set the stylus down as Luke slams into me, knocking my tablet out of my hand onto the bed as we land next to it. 

“Thanks a bunch, Bry. It means a lot to me.” He said, letting go of me and rolling over onto his back next to me. I let out a laugh as he blushes and proceeds to stick his tongue out at me. 

“Let’s go get some lunch, okay? I wanna see if the rumors about Satya, Roadhog, and Hanzo are true.” Luke said mischievously as I let out a comical sigh and stood up with him. 

 

The rumor, as it turned out, was very true. Satya, Hanzo, and Roadhog of all people were perched at a table in the corner of the dining area surrounded by teacups and were silently drinking their tea. I saw Luke flash a wide grin at me as I laughed, walking into the room and heading to the ‘Kid’s Table’ on the far side of the room from Hanzo and company. 

Luke and I joined Lena, Genji, Zenyatta, and Lúcio, who were already at the table. We all exchanged pleasantries as Luke and Lúcio immediately picked up their conversation from the other night. The rest of us exchanged looks as the boys immediately began getting even more heated in their musical debate. I walked away from the table to grab some lunch for Luke and I, since he wasn’t allowed in the kitchen after somehow burning a pot of water last week. As I fixed up a couple sandwiches as a few more people trickle into the common area, including Jesse and Angela. I wave a hello as I notice Jesse was soaking wet with a laugh. Jesse immediately threw me a warning look as I stuck my tongue out at him and brought Luke his lunch. 

“Thanks baaabe!” Luke said, fluttering his eyelashes and grinning as I gave him a light smack on the back of the head. 

“You’ll need to take me to dinner first before you can call me that, smartass.” I teased as we all laughed. 

After I went and retrieved my own lunch I decided to sit down with Jesse and Angela, who were joined by Bastion and Ganymede, of all people. Bastion had recently learned how to cut fruit all by himself using his weapon arm while taping a knife to it. It was now one of his most favorite things to do as he watched Ganymede begin scarfing down a slice of apple with satisfied whistle. 

“So, Jesse. Why are you soaked, partner?” I joked as Jesse grumbled something under his breath and let out a sneeze. Angela tutted something and threw a bemused look towards Jesse. 

“He thought it was only sprinkling outside and left to go on a short jog. Halfway through it started storming and he decided to walk back in the rain.” Angela groused as Jesse shrugged. 

“It must be a sign; I shouldn’t work out, I guess.” He said to rile up Angela, who has been needling him to start working out again to work off his pudge that was beginning to show under his shirt. She muttered something in German at him and took her leave to go work on paperwork. Bastion let out a farewell chirp a few minutes later as Ganymede rocketed off the table towards the common area, Bastion trying to follow after her. 

“I know he learned how to cut the fruit up, but isn’t someone gonna teach him how to clean up after himself?” Jesse said as a joke as I smiled. 

“So, Jesse. I’ve heard you’ve been getting pretty friendly with Hanzo finally.” I said as Jesse began to blush. I giggled as he grumbled something under his breath. I laughed at him good-naturedly as I saw Soldier: 76 dash through the kitchen in a hurry, heading towards Winston’s lab. Jesse raised an eyebrow as I smirked at him. 

“Wanna go see what good ole’ 76 is up to?” Jesse said as I nodded and grabbed the plates for us and Ganymede. 

“I think you’re just stalling to avoid my question, but sure, I’ll bite.” I said as we stood up. I dropped off the dishes and waved goodbye to Luke as Jesse and I cut through Winston’s lab to the main door out of the compound. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

“See? I told you it was nothing.” I said as Jesse and I stood in the shadows of one of the Watchpoint’s many buildings. Soldier: 76 was off in the distance, running another lap inside one of the areas built into the rock face, the only wetness being his own sweat from his workout. Jesse and I however, in order to evade being noticed, were crouched in the wet freezing rain. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Jesse drawled as we carefully snuck over to a staircase to head deeper into the rock face and chase some of the rainy chill away. As we stood there, shivering, I motioned at Jesse to a deeper part of the base that was actually indoors. He nods as we quickly run into the open doorway, a sigh escaping us as we got hit with a blast of temperate air. 

“I thought there was someone following me. What do you two want?” The gravelly voice said behind us as both Jesse and I yelped. We began to run as Soldier: 76 grabbed both of us by our shirt collars and lifted us into the air. Jesse and I locked eyes and gulped as 76 pulled us further into the base. 

He eventually dropped us next to one of the air heaters, the hot dry wind buffeting into us and beginning to dry us off. 

“Umm... Thanks, sir.” I sheepishly said as the dull crimson of Soldier’s visor seemed to cut through me. 

“Why were you two following me, and in this weather, of all things?” He growled as Jesse swallowed again. 

“We were just curious why you went speeding through the kitchen earlier.” Jesse said with a wince. 

The Soldier’s glare seemed to intensify. 

“What I do is none of none of your business. You kids need to learn that not everyone here at-”

_B O O M._

_Alert! We have an unidentified airship that just landed outside of the far hangar bay doors. Markings indicate that it belongs to Talon. All agents, prepare yourselves! Congregate at Winston’s lab unless otherwise stated. Time is of essence, heroes._

“Mierda!” I shouted as Jesse and Soldier both pulled out their weapons. I stared in surprise at them as 76 scoffs at my reaction. 

“You learn to never drop your guard when you get older, kid.” He grumps as Jesse loads his Peacekeeper. 

“I can at least agree with that, old man.” Jesse said as I ran over to a wall and ripped a sheet of metal from it. 

By the time I had my weapons formed, Jesse and 76 both had taken off towards the landing site. I ran after them and quickly caught up as I stepped into the side door of the hangar. 

Jesse and 76 both stood about two feet apart, weapons trained on the pair of people walking towards us. I stared as I saw a woman with blue skin, her hands clutching a semi-automatic gun. She walked behind the man from my nightmares. The Reaper, carrying a still figure in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Mierda! - Spanish; Shit!


	20. An Unsteady Identity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Talon Trio are admitted into the Watchpoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shite I apologize life physically manifested itself in my house and has been beating the shit outta me. I'm going to post as many chapters today as I can, sorry about that xS

**Chapter 20: An Unsteady Identity.**

“What the hell are you doing here? You lookin’ for an ass-kicking, Reaper?” Jesse growled as Reaper said nothing. He continued walking forward, carrying the body of a girl I recognized with my metal senses as Sombra. The woman behind Reaper continued walking with him, her gun ready to fire, but slightly pointed at the ground in a relaxed grip. 

“Don’t take another step, Reaper.” Soldier growled as Reaper grew close to us. Jesse recognizes the girl in his arms as he takes a step back in surprise. 

“Move. She needs a doctor. She needs Ziegler.” Reaper growled as 76 stood his ground. 

“Hey, isn’t that Sombra?” Jesse said as the woman behind Reaper nodded. 

“She was punished for leaking information to ze enemy. Reaper saved ‘er, and I tagged along.” The woman says, her finger fiddling with the trigger nervously. 

“Widowmaker.” Jesse growled as he recognized her. A trickle of information reminded me of the stories Lena told of the sniper assassain that killed Mondatta almost 4 years earlier. 

“Move aside, or I will make you.” Reaper growled again, his voice tinged with what sounded like...

“You’re scared.” I said quietly in surprise as Jesse and 76 glanced at me. At that moment, Sombra stirred, shivering as something white stuck out of her chest moved. I stared at the white object, a hazy memory floating behind my subconscious. 

“What... ¿Dónde estamos, Gabe?” Sombra slurred as Reaper whispered something to her softly. 

 

“What is happening? Is everyone...” Mercy said as she practically ran into me, staring at the scene before us. 

“Ziegler. Save her.” Reaper growled as he quickly walked forward. Mercy stood stone still for a moment, blood draining from her face as Reaper approached. Mercy silently nodded as she motioned for Jesse to take Sombra from Reaper. Soldier: 76 was as still as a statue, staring directly at Reaper. 

“I am coming with her.” Reaper said, clutching Sombra tighter as Mercy quickly nodded after a short pause, telling everyone over the comm to stand down as our small group quickly moves towards the main base. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

“Bry, what happened? Why are...” Luke said, his face flickering from anger to fear as he joined our group as we enter the medical bay. 

“Widowmaker. Reaper. You shall stay right here. If you as much as move, I cannot guarantee someone won’t shoot you. You may have chosen the right doctor, but you chose the wrong hospital.” Angela said darkly as Reaper gently transferred Sombra’s body to a stretcher. As he moved back, the rest of us gathered could see the damage. Sombra’s body was impaled with 5 or 6 chunks of what looked like white metal-

_“Again, 061.” Halberd said, amusement in his eyes as I sobbed, my body unable to cry from dehydration as I shakily move my hand from my side. I shakily move it towards the mass of white metal standing in front of me. It softly glowed in the dim room as I made contact with it.  
An explosion of pain erupted down my prosthetic arm, flowing through my chest and into my brain. I felt myself screaming as whatever was in the metal leeched out. It slowly settled on my arm, climbing up my arm as the man that was the Devil himself laughed at my anguish. _

_“Don’t worry, 061. You know where it is going. Just let it crawl in you. I need to collect this data somehow.” He said with a giggle as the glob latched to my ear. It slowly pushed a tendril towards my mouth, forcing it open as the prototype forced its way into my body, shifting, moving, reaching up inside my head, reaching for my brain-_

“Bry! Stop, its okay! It isn’t real, Bry!!”

I heaved, my lungs burning as I kneeled on the ground. I realized quickly the tears and snot falling from my face as I continued to breathe heavily. I swallowed, by throat burning as if it was scratched by steel wool. I shakily tilted my head up at Luke, who was kneeling next to me. He looked as pale as a ghost as his eyes snapped from one part of me to another. I shuddered as Luke quickly embraced me, trying to quell my shaking. We were kneeling outside the door to the med bay. I looked up at the people next to me, seeing the terror in their eyes. Even Widowmaker was terrified. Luke cooed softly in my ear, rubbing circles into my back and slowly helping me stand up, just as my legs gave out from under me.   
It was not Jesse, but Soldier: 76 that grabbed under my shoulder, helping Luke pick me up off the floor. Jesse actually wasn’t anywhere to be found. As they helped turn me around, I saw most of the rest of Overwatch standing there. Everyone looked to be in different stages of terror or fear as we passed. The duo took me to mine and Luke’s room, Luke letting go for a second to shakily draw out the key. The door unlocked with a hiss after the sixth try as 76 and Luke dragged me into the room. They quickly set me down on the bed as Luke grabbed me a bottle of water from the kitchen. As he runs out, I stood there in silence as Soldier 76 looked over at me. 

“What happened?” I croaked. 76 looked over at me, his body language unreadable as he lets out a small sigh. 

“I honestly don’t know, kid. Whatever it was, I’m glad you survived.” 76 said quietly as he walked over to my desk and sat down. 

“I was watching Angela take Sombra as one of the things stuck in her chest... Moved, or wiggled, or something... Then you dropped like a sack of bricks.” He said quietly as Luke ran back in, clutching a water bottle with a death grip. He quickly handed it to me as he almost dropped it, some water spilling out. Luke grabs it and curses, giving me an apologetic smile as he handed me the water. I greedily drained it as Luke sat down next to me. He was shaking now as Soldier: 76 shook his head. He stood, walking over to the still-open door, and closed it. He slowly walked back to his spot and rubbed at his forehead. 

“Kid... Bryan... After you dropped, your body did... something.” Soldier said quietly as he lifted his hand to the side of his head. I heard a soft click and a hiss as Soldier: 76 removed his mask. 

Sky blue eyes locked onto me as I looked at the face of Soldier: 76. He had a set of scars that raked across the middle of his face, splitting his eyebrows and lips and ended at his chin. He set the visor down with a clank as he stared at Luke and I. 

“I want to know what just happened. I know you know what that was, Luke. I saw it in your eyes.” 76 said to us as Luke stiffened. 

“When the experiments started... Dad had this sentient monstrosity of nanobots he made that could inhabit inanimate objects. He called it Integrate. When he started experimenting.. He couldn’t make us control the objects we were supposed to. So he created an Integrate for each of us. We would be forced to... to...” Luke’s voice was a whisper, trailing off into a sob as he shook. I jerkily put an arm around him and held him close. 

“The nanobots forced itself inside of us. And then it was a battle. Our bodies against the Integrate.” I finished quietly as 76’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Our bodies won. They subdued the Integrate, and it would dissipate inside of us. Our bodies took it apart, and its abilities transferred to us.” Luke finished for me. 

“So after you passed out, did you remember anything?” Soldier said as I shook my head. 

“What happened?” I said as Luke shuddered and Soldier: 76 closed his eyes. 

“I watched your body begin to pale to the same white as those things sticking out of Sombra. Your skin then started shifting and moving... That’s when the screaming started. Your body began becoming metallic, stretching and bending itself in unnatural ways. After a few seconds you began floating in the air, repeating something over and over. Your eyes were glowing white and you settled into a form with-” 76 spoke, but then Luke cut him off. 

“Back when he still talked to me, Da- Halberd called it Full Integration. It was when the Integrate and the subject were able to completely combine themselves in one form equally. It happened rarely and randomly.” Luke said into the terse silence as 76 turned back towards us. My mind was reeling with the information. 

“Only the ones that survive both of those things were able to live. Nobody could control themselves in that state, though.” I continued, shaking the memories away. 

“What brought it on then?” 76 asked after a moment, his eyes searching us for the answer. 

“Jack, stop. You’re scaring Luke.” A voice drawled quietly from the entrance to the bathroom. 

Jesse stepped out as Soldier: 76 whipped around and reached for his visor before stopping and letting out a defeated sigh. 

“I should’ve known you could figure out something like this, cowboy.” 76 said quietly as Luke forced himself to stop shivering again after I pulled him against me. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

“How long have you known?” 76 said quietly as Jesse slowly walked forward. 

“When I saw you freeze when Sombra called Reaper ‘Gabe’.” Jesse said quietly as Luke and I shared a confused look. 

“What was so difficult about telling us your name was Jack, 76?” I said as Jesse looked at me, silent tears in his eyes. 

“Because this man is supposed to be dead. This man is Jack Morrison, former Strike-Commander of Overwatch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> ¿Dónde estamos, Gabe? - Spanish; Where are we, Gabe?


	21. Old Faces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is pissed. Then Jesse is drunk-pissed. The old dads realize who each other are.

**Chapter 21: Old Faces.**

I felt my jaw hang open in realization as I looked at 76’s face. 

“Look, Jesse. I had my reasons.”

“Like HELL you did, old man! Do you understand how hard it was to not only bury one, but both of my adoptive fathers in one day? Do you?!” Jesse said, his voice raising to a shout by the end of it. Jesse was crying now, the tears falling down his face as his body silently shook.   
Soldier... No. Jack stood up slowly and turned to face Jesse. He sighed as Jesse angrily wiped a tear away. 

“I’m sorry, Jesse.” Jack said quietly as Jesse shifted forward and socked him in the jaw. Jesse then ran out of the room as Jack recovered, quickly grabbing his visor and putting it on. 

“What happens now?” Luke said quietly as Jack stood in our room after a terse silence. 

“Nothing. Come on boys, let’s get some food in you, okay?” Jack said quietly as Luke and I followed him out of the room. 

The three of us moved quickly through the base, passing the hallway to the med bay that was empty. We walked into the common area where Widowmaker and Reaper sat in a pair of chairs in the corner, surrounded by Roadhog, Tracer, and Genji, their weapons drawn and watching the pair like hawks. Jesse was nowhere to be seen, as was Hanzo. Heads turned as we entered, most of the people’s expressions neutral. Everyone was milling about as if they were lost. 

“Everyone. It’s 8:16. How about we get some food cooking?” Soldier: 76 said as he moved towards the kitchen. This spurred a couple people into movement, including Reinhardt, Mei, and Lúcio. 

Within the hour, everyone was eating, the volume subdued from the events of the day. Most of us were finished or already gone, leaving myself, Luke, 76, Zenyatta, and Fareeha in the dining room. Fareeha was gone a moment later with a plate to take to Angela. I stood up after a moment and grabbed two plates and began to dish them up with some food. Luke stood up with me, watching me with his head tilted to the side as I finished the plates and set them down at a table in the corner before going to the common area. I walked up to Reaper and Widowmaker, who were being currently watched by Bastion. 

“Bassie, do you mind if I feed these two?” I said as Bastion tilted its head, thinking for a moment. He gave an affirmative chirp and gestured for them to follow me into the kitchen. Soldier: 76 jumped up as the duo walked into the dining room before I shot him a look and waved him down. He refused to acknowledge me, instead watching us angrily and glaring at me. I lead Widowmaker and Reaper to the table and grabbed some utensils as they sat down. Bastion and Luke sat at the table as Zenyatta hovered nearby, watching the exchange. I returned with utensils and handed them over to them as Widowmaker gave me a silent nod of thanks before she began daintily eating. Reaper, however, glared at his plate. 

“Why did you save her?” Luke asked after a moment. Widowmaker ignored the question, giving Reaper a pointed glance before returning back to her food silently. 

“Sombra was raised on the streets. When she joined Talon, I took her in. I try to take care of her.” Reaper replied after a moment of hesitation. 

A gloved hand moved towards his mask, tilting it up and to the side to expose his mouth. 76 let out a soft gasp behind where I was sitting as Bastion looked over with a questioning boop. 

“An’ hes’a.. Alive, Han, alive!” A voice slurred from the hall, breaking the silence as Reaper quickly replaced his mask. Jesse and Hanzo walk into the kitchen, Hanzo mostly carrying Jesse as he clutches an empty bottle of whiskey to his chest. Jesse looked horrible. His eyes were puffy from crying and he wobbled where he stood, courtesy of the alcohol. He glared at 76, growling something under his breath as he lurched forwards. 

“See, lookit ‘im! That’s him, Han!” Jesse said, almost falling over twice as he tried to make it to the table. As he came close, 76 rose from his chair to leave. 

“Don’t’chu move another goddamned inch, Jack.” Jesse growled menacingly as Hanzo looked increasingly more worried. 

“McCree, you’re drunk. That is not my name-” 76 began as Jesse cut him off with a hand. Jesse was absolutely furious. 

“What kindov’a man leaves the kid he raised to bury both his dads, Jack?” Jesse said quietly, looking straight at 76 with a death glare. 

“Jesse, stop now before you regret something.” 76 replied as Jesse laughed. 

“What? And risk letting our enemies know the illustrious Jack Morrison is-”

“Jesse. Stop.” Reaper spoke, making Jesse and Jack both stop in their tracks as he stood up. 

Jesse was the first to recover, turning to Reaper with a scowl.   
“And who’re you ta tell me what ta’ do? You’re in tha same boat he is, Gabe-” 

Jesse froze, realizing what he said. 

“Jesse. Let us get you to your room.” Hanzo said quietly, practically dragging Jesse by the arm away from them. 

“It is you, isn’t it, Gabe?” 76 said, no more than a whisper as Reaper sat down again slowly. He turned to Widowmaker and softly said something to her before disappearing into smoke, flying up into an air vent above us. 

I let out a quiet sigh as Widowmaker continued eating her food. Jack was still frozen in place, staring at the space that Reaper used to occupy, slightly shaking. Zenyatta eventually led him away from the room, whispering soothing words to him as he walked 76 back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations this chapter!


	22. Answers & Observations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

**Chapter 22: Answers & Observations. **

After everything that happened at dinner, Luke and I agreed to head to bed early after escorting Widowmaker to a dorm room that Winston quickly rigged up to be a cell as well. We wished Bastion and Ganymede a good night and retired to our room. Luke closed the door behind us as I sat down on the bed with a sigh. Luke stood at our desk, staring out at the ocean outside, illuminated by the full moon. 

“Do you think my Dad is still out there, Bry?” Luke said quietly after a moment, looking away from the window with tears in his eyes. I tutted softly and patted the bed next to me as Luke joined me. I wrapped an arm around him as he continued to softly cry. 

“I think he is, Luke. We both would have known if he had passed.” I said after a short silence, rubbing soothing circles into his back as Luke hugged me tighter. 

“Then what happens when this all comes to a head? What happens when we fight Talon? Dad works for them now, so will he be there? Will I have to-” Luke began to say, sobbing the longer he talked as I hushed him and pulled him up into a proper hug. 

We stayed in that position for a while as Luke’s tears began to slow down. 

“Luke, it won’t come to that, I promise you that.” I murmured into his hair as Luke let out another choked sob and let go of me. He looked me in the eyes, tears running down his face as he smiled at me. 

I smiled back at him as I took his hand, rubbing my thumb in circles on the back of his hand to soothe him. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I like your smile, Luke?” I said softly as he shook his head, confused. 

“When you smile, it is radiant. I only have to look into your eyes to see how happy you are. You smile with your eyes, and it gives me the strength to go on. Knowing we aren’t alone in this hell of a life has kept me sane.” I said as Luke’s eyes widened. He looked over to the side bashfully as I smiled happily, tears threatening to fall from my eyes now too. 

“I appreciate it, Bry. I’m glad I have you, too.” Luke said, pushing forward and embracing me again. 

I felt tension knot in my gut as I looked at Luke in the eyes, blue locked with hazel. We sat with our foreheads pressing together, smiling as we took each other’s presence in. 

Before I even realized he had done it, Luke shifted forward and his lips met mine in a soft kiss. He immediately pulled back, worry etched on his face as he saw my look of shock, and quickly excused himself to run to the bathroom before I could stop him.   
I let out a quiet sigh as the door closed. I laid down and tucked myself into the covers as I waited for Luke to finish in the bathroom. He ended up beating me out, my exhaustion catching up to me as I felt sleep overtake me two hours later. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

The next morning I woke to Luke cuddled in my arms, sound asleep. I looked down at him as he slept with his back pressed up against my chest, his face serene and not clouded by stress or pain like has been recently. As I shifted into a more comfortable position, Luke squeezed his eyes and stretched his legs, murmuring something sleepily under his breath. I smiled and brushed some of his hair away from his face. He let out a lazy smile, leaning into the contact as he opened his eyes. I let out a whispered good morning as he smiled back at me, immediately remembering what happened last night and he moved to push himself away from me in embarrassment. 

“Hey. Hey, come back Luke.” I said quietly, scooting towards him as he rolled over and was hugging the other edge of the bed, the tips of his ears burning red. I rolled him back towards me and saw his tears as he looked at me. He immediately began to spout off words and apologies at me. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Bryan. I didn’t mean to... Last night, I... You were..” His words petered off as I took his face in my hand, confusion crossing his features as I looked into his sapphire eyes. 

“Luke. It’s okay, alright? You just caught me a little off-guard last night.” I said to him as Luke looked off to the side, his stump moving up towards my hand before stopping, and drifting down to my elbow instead. 

I leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. As I went to pull myself back, I saw the look of surprise on Luke’s face for a split-second before he hooked his arm around mine and pulled me back in for another kiss.   
We stayed like that for a while, holding each other and kissing each other until we were both out of breath. We moved closer, our bodies meeting and touching in all the right places, our making out becoming more fiery and intense. I ran my hand down his chest, his breath hitching into a soft moan as I trailed lower and lower- 

Attention, all Agents. Mercy and Winston require everyone in the common room within the next half hour. Some complications have arisen pertaining to our patient and prisoners. 

I let out a defeated groan as Luke jumped at the announcement. I flopped my head back onto my pillow with a heavy sigh as Luke looked devastated. I let out a weak smile at him as I looked down at the tents pitched on both sides of the bed. 

“I guess we need to get up, Luke.” I said as Luke looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“I guess so, but I need a shower, as do you.” He growled, jumping up and all but dragging me by the elastic of my shorts towards the bathroom. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

Luke and I barely made it to the meeting on time. We ran into the common room, our hair still damp as Winston and Angela stood at the front of the room. Widowmaker was perched on a chair to the side of them, and Reaper was nowhere to be seen. 76 was also absent as well, I noticed. Winston cleared his throat and the room quieted down. 

“I apologize for the early wake-up call, but I have news to share with everyone. Reaper has escaped our confinement, but we know that he is still here in the base somewhere. We have only mild reason to suspect that he will attack on sight, but caution is still advised.” Winston began, looking over everyone. 

“And as for Sombra, I have been working throughout the night with the other healers and I have finally gotten Sombra into a stable condition. She is resting and should be able to walk within the week.” Angela continued as Jesse stepped up to the front, Hanzo in tow. 

“Howdy, everyone. I don’t mean to cut ya’ll off, but I have recently found something out that I think is pretty damn important. Has anyone seen Soldier: 76?” Jesse said with a growl, scanning the faces in the room. He shook his head and let out a dry chuckle, his smile trailing into a frown. 

“Well, as y’all know, we don’t know who the hell he actually is. I have found out his identity, as well as a good guess as to who Reaper is, too.” Jesse said, beginning to shake from emotion as Hanzo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“I have found out that Soldier: 76 is-” Jesse started to say as a window above Luke and I shattered inwards as a couple things happened at once. 

A syringe sprouted out of Jesse’s neck and cut his words off, which then caused him to start wobbling and fall into Angela and Hanzo’s arms, unconscious a few seconds later.   
Soldier: 76 burst out of the door to the training room just as a figure swoops into the common room through the window they broke.   
I realized the figure was the Masked Shrike just as a mass of black smoke rained down from one of the vents, solidifying itself into Reaper. He had both of his shotguns aimed at the Shrike.   
Luke readied his voice as I brought up my fists and charged the Shrike, just as Winston let out a huge roar, shocking everyone into silence. 

“You! What the hell are you doing here, Ana?” 76 shouted at the Masked Shrike as they relaxed from their fighting stance. 

“I could ask both of you the same things, Jack. Gabriel.” She said, looking at 76 and Reaper in succession as Angela stood with her mouth agape. 

“Well. I didn’t think you survived, Ana.” Reaper growled, as Fareeha ran to Angela and started shaking her to get her to snap back to reality. 

“Why are you using these names? Solider, explain this.” Winston roared. 

“Listen, monkey. Jack Morrison is 76. The Shrike is Ana Amari. I used to be Gabriel Reyes before I was resurrected into this monstrosity by Ziegler over there. Any questions?” Reaper said as the room fell into stunned silence. 

Winston was panicking, unable to handle the information. Fareeha was holding onto Angela’s arm in a white-knuckled grip, staring at the woman that was her mother. Jesse was still passed out, Hanzo was trying to decide which of the trio to aim his arrow at, and everyone else was either still shocked or not awake enough to realize what was going on. Finally, Reinhardt moved forwards and looked at the trio in front of him. 

“Is this true, 76?” Reinhardt said quietly, completely unlike his usual boisterous volume. Jack let out a sigh and nodded in defeat as he crossed his arms, glaring down at the three of them. 

“Masks off. Now.” Reinhardt growled as all three of them froze, looking at each other. Jesse stirred as Reaper moved a hand towards his mask. Reaper saw Jesse stir and let out a growl before he let out an annoyed growl dissipated into smoke. 

“Oh, no you don’t!” I shouted as I flung my hand out. I started to close the vents around the room seconds before the smoke that was Reaper could get to them. 

Reinhardt glared at the other two and moved up to them, taking their masks off of them and stepping back. By this point, Fareeha was as pale as a ghost, Angela was sobbing quietly to herself, as was Jesse. Reinhardt was choking back tears himself as Winston tried to get everything under control. 

I finally ran out of vents and I latched onto the metal ions that made up most of the smoke that was Reaper. I latched onto the iron ions in his body, freezing him in place. He continued to thrash and scream, the pain of my hold on the metal inside of him enough to force him to float down to the floor and assume his human form again. I grabbed his mask off of his face as everything turned into chaos again. People were running around, trying to grab one of the trio, or just get back to their rooms for their weapons. I looked at Luke, who was still watching everything in confusion like I was. 

“Stop, just stop, all of you!” Angela finally screamed, once again bringing calm back to the chaos. 

She stalked forwards, Fareeha and Winston in tow as she stood at the center of the madness. 

“You. Go to the med bay. Do not go anywhere near Sombra, go into another room and stay there until I come for you.” She threatened as she jabbed a finger at Reaper, switching into Mom Mode seamlessly. Reaper took a step back in surprise, hesitating before Angela pierced him with a Look that sent him off to the med bay. 

“You. To your room. I will deal with you in a minute.” 76 let out a sigh and walked off to his room. 

“And You! I... Go to the kitchen. Put some tea on, and I will be there in a moment.” Angela finished, stalking off to the med bay. Everyone quietly began to do as she said, a couple of the newer people heading back to bed while some of the older members moved to the kitchen after the woman named Ana. This left Luke and I with Hanzo and Jesse in the room after a few moments. Hanzo looked over at us as Luke and I ran up and helped him with Jesse. He was a sniveling mess. Hanzo and I quickly went to take him to his room, which ended up being Hanzo’s room. Afterwards, Luke and I wandered back to the common room and just sat there, still trying to figure out what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations this chapter.


	23. Mercy Ignores what ‘Mercy’ Means.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why you don't piss off Mercy.

**Chapter 23: Mercy Ignores what ‘Mercy’ Means.**

 

~x~x~[Mercy]~x~x~

 

I walk into 76’s room, slamming the door open as Jack turns from where he was standing. 

“Angela, I-” 

I shoot him a look and he closes his mouth with an audible clack. 

“That is bad for your teeth, Jack. Follow me.” I growled as he quietly followed me to the med bay. 

I step into the hallway of the med bay, the surgery room where Sombra was recovering in on my left. I walk into the room as Jack walks into the room I pointed him into across the hall. I enter the room as Reaper jumps up from the chair he was sitting in next to Sombra. The girl was weak, but conscious. I walk past her and pull the tranquilizer out of my lab coat pocket and stab it into Gabriel’s neck in one smooth movement. He lets out a garbled shout as he tries to get away, and falls onto the floor unconscious. 

“What the hell, bruja! What’s your problem, he just wanted to see me! You do know that’s Gabe, right?” Sombra said weakly, trying to reach out for him as he falls to the floor. I shot a look at her and told her to rest as I picked up Gabe and took him into the room across the hall. 

Jack shot up again as I entered. I flopped Gabriel onto the left-side bed of the room and went and got the materials I have been working on for the last six years. I reenter the room as Jack looks over at me. 

“Listen Angela, please-” Jack tried again as I stabbed the vial of Rez-Nanites into the part of Gabriel’s chest where his heart should be. He groans and begins to convulse as I begin pinning him down to the bed. That shocked Jack into silence again for a few precious seconds as I finished securing Gabriel to the bed. I grabbed the scanner from my pocket and started a program to run full diagnostics on Jack as I pushed him into the right-hand bed, next to Gabriel. I strapped him in after threatening to tranquilize him as well in exchange for his compliance. I started the scan and pushed it up to the most detailed setting, which took the longest, and left the room, but not before taking both of their masks away from them.   
I walked over to Sombra’s room again and grabbed some sleep aids from the counter as she asked about Gabriel. 

“He will be out of commission for about two weeks, starting today. You can go and see him, but I am attempting to right my mistake. He will be in pain, and his body will be horrifying. You may start walking around in two days if you behave. Here are some sleeping aids. I believe the screaming will start soon.” I said as I set the tablets and a glass of water next to Sombra and left the room. I ducked back into the men’s room and gave Jack a sedative, noticing that he was already trying to escape from the bed. After Jack was asleep, I began running diagnostics on Gabriel and hooked the data up to my tablet before leaving the room. I will need to keep a constant vigilance over the operation starting in about 2 hours from now and onwards. 

I enter the common area and walk past Luke, Bryan, Hana, Lúcio, Junkrat, and Hana in the common room, who freeze as I briskly walk through the room to the kitchen. As I enter, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, Fareeha, Winston, Lena, and Genji are surrounding a table occupied by Ana. I walk over and slide into a seat between Fareeha and Lena, who sheepishly scoots over to me a cup of tea. I accept it with a nod and take a sip. 

“Ana. Tell us everything.”

 

~x~x~[McCree]~x~x~

 

I choke back another sob as Hanzo holds me close to him. We are laying in his bed as he whispers something in Japanese soothingly, rubbing circles into my back as I try and compose myself.   
“Jack is alive. The woman that was basically my aunt and taught me everything I can do today with a gun, is alive. The man I looked up to as the only father I ever had. Gabe is alive.” I choke back another sob as Hanzo holds me tighter. 

“Jesse, are you okay? Do you want to talk about this?” Hanzo said quietly as I tried to control myself. I took a couple shuddering breaths as I slowly sat up, facing Hanzo. 

“I don’t know, Han. This is such a shock... Every one of my closest friends, the ones that became my family in everything but blood, are alive. Why? How?” I said, pushing down another sob as a knock came from the door. 

I quickly disentangled myself from Han as he gets up and peeks through the door, hesitating for a moment before allowing Genji in. He immediately runs to me and envelops me in a crushing hug. 

“We heard everything from Ana, Jesse. She faked her death to protect us.” Genji said quietly as I scoffed, rage building inside me the longer I thought about it. 

“Of course she did.” I growled. Genji let out a sigh and sat down next to me as Hanzo took the other side of me. 

“Jesse, how about we go meditate with Master Zenyatta. I think it will help you clear your mind. You too, brother.” Genji said as I nodded, fresh sobs threatening to come back up. The Shimadas each wrapped an arm around me and we went to go find Zenyatta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Bruja - Spanish; witch


	24. Healing & Comradery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gays, Gays, and some plot too. Oh, and then more Gay.

**Chapter 24: Healing & Comradery. **

I fell back onto my side of the bed with a gasp and a groan, wiping the sweat from my brow. I turned on my side, looking at Luke, who was panting as well. He looked over at me, his eyes still glazed over with pleasure as I leaned over and captured him in a searing kiss. We stayed there for a few more minutes, basking in each other until Luke started tickling me.   
I immediately retaliated and after about 5 minutes of wrestling, tickling, screaming, and laughing, we got up by rolling off the edge of the bed onto the floor. Luke ended up pushing me off, and I grabbed his elbow and dragged him down along with me. 

“Oww, you ass!” I growled, pushing at Luke playfully as he untangled himself from both me and the blankets. He let out a giggle and stuck his tongue out at me. I reached up and slapped his ass as he jumps back with a yelp and runs into the bathroom for cover. 

“You can’t hide in there for forever, Luke! And I need to pee, so don’t take too long.” I said to the closed door as I untangled myself and stood up. I stretched my arms and back, hearing a string of cracks and pops as I stood in the patch of sunlight from the window. The light warmed my skin as I cleaned myself up and pulled on a pair of underwear and shorts. Within about five minutes, the door opened and Luke stepped out, his hair still damp from the morning’s antics and a shower. I exchanged places with him and hopped in the shower myself, washing quickly and using the bathroom before I left. 

Luke was sitting on the remains of the bed as I exited, wearing a cheeky smile and clothed from the waist down. 

“I can’t believe it took us this long for something to happen.” He mused as I shook my head at him, grinning. 

“I’m not. I’m horribly awkward and you just started living with me from the get-go. I’m surprised something didn’t happen sooner.” I shot back with a laugh. Luke laughed as well, before he got himself lost in his thoughts. I raised an eyebrow at him as I grabbed a pair of shirts and threw one at him. It landed square in his face with a thump and a growl from Luke. 

“Watch it, Bry. I’m not afraid of finishing what I started!” He warned as I stuck my tongue out at him. 

About 45 minutes and another shower later, Luke and I left the room and headed to the kitchen. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

As Luke and I entered the kitchen, I saw Satya sitting with another woman I had difficulty identifying for a moment, before realizing who it was. 

“Good morning, Satya! ...and Sombra.” Luke said cheerfully, before immediately falling back into a guarded expression. I shot Luke a look and moved towards their table, setting my tablet down next to Sombra as Luke sat next to Satya across from me. I went to grab some breakfast for Luke and I, hoping that he wouldn’t start anything while I was gone. 

I quickly returned to see both Sombra and Luke both glaring daggers at each other as Satya looked on, slightly worried. I set down the plate of food in front of Luke a little sharply, making him look away from her for a moment. I sat down with a sigh at my spot and tucked into my food. 

Symmetra and I exchanged small talk as Sombra and Luke stayed silent. Eventually our conversation lead back to the mission that I saved Luke on. 

“So Luke. What was it that you did on the ship after you took off? I have heard everyone wondering what it was.” Symmetra said as Luke looked over at her. 

“It’s from the Integrate I have. Like how Bry can control metal, I can control soundwaves.” Luke said as Symmetra ooh’ed appreciatively. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Chico, do you have those files I gave you back then?” Sombra spoke up, looking at me as Luke began glaring again. I nodded and handed her my tablet. 

“I tried cracking the encryption on them for a while, but I couldn’t get through it.” I said as the three of us watched Sombra pull up a small cluster of hexagon buttons out of the air. She frowned at the tablet, pressing a couple keys in the air and moving a couple bits of floating text around. After a couple moments, she tapped a final key with her finger in victory as the files on the tablet opened. 

“So what are these, Sombra?” I said as she let out a dark chuckle. 

“I wasn’t sure for a while, but I had a hunch. It turns out I was right, as usual.” She said proudly, scooting the tablet back to me as I looked at the headings of the document with a thrill of unease. 

“Integrate Project, Schematics for Subject 061: Argente.” I read in a hushed tone as I flicked through the pages. Pictures of me and my body, followed by schematics of my arm, brain, and Magnesis began bringing back bad memories as I quickly moved onto the next file. The files contained about 15 or so of the subjects from Integrate. Luke’s file was in here as well as another file that was even more encrypted than the others. It simply read Integrate 100. 

“Ah, I couldn’t get into that one, chico. It would take me longer than I have to open it up.” Sombra said as Luke scoffed. 

“You got una problemo, niño?” She shot at Luke as he opened his mouth to growl something back at her. I stood up quickly, almost at the same time as Symmetra. We each took our significant others and pulled them apart before either could do something idiotic. 

After a few moments, Luke let out an angry sigh after Sombra and Symmetra left the kitchen. 

“Hon, you need to learn to forgive her, okay?” I said as Luke grumbled something under his breath. We stood there and bickered for a few more moments before Hanzo entered the kitchen, looking at us in curiosity. 

“Morning, Hanzo! What are you up to?” I said, cutting Luke off as Hanzo looked surprised before recollecting himself. 

“I am well, Bryan. I am getting some coffee for Jesse. He stayed the night in Gabriel’s room again.” He said as he began making a cup of coffee and setting the teapot to a boil for himself. I nodded and looked at Luke. 

“That sounds like a good idea, let’s go visit them, Luke.” I said as Luke nodded. I bid Hanzo farewell and walked to the med bay, Luke following behind me. 

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

“Morning, Jesse, Mr. Morrison.” I said, entering the operating room that housed the man known once as Reaper. Jesse sat on the left side of the bed next to an empty chair, while Jack sat across from him on the other side of the bed. Angela was currently asleep in her office, according to Jack. 

“Its Jack, not Mr. Morrison, kid.” Jack said with a sigh. I raised my hands up in defeat as Jesse let a small smile grace his face. I walked over to Jack’s side as Luke stood near the door, watching in curiosity. 

“Is Reap- I mean, Gabriel doing alright?” I said as Jack and Jesse both nodded. 

“Angela says he has been on the treatments for a week and a half now, and that he should gain consciousness in two or three days.” Jesse said as Hanzo entered the room with a tray of drinks and food. He hands Jesse and Jack both a cup of coffee and some breakfast food for Jesse and himself to share. Hanzo himself has a cup of tea. 

“So Gabriel Reyes, right? I know how Jesse knows him, but what about you?” Luke said from the wall. Jack nodded before getting lost in his thoughts. 

“I knew Gabe for a long time. We went through the SEP program together, fought in the Omnic Crisis together, joined Overwatch together, and died with Overwatch together. We were... very close.” Jack said after a moment. Jesse looked over at Morrison, pain in his eyes, but said nothing. 

“So what happened to him?” I questioned, as Jack grimaced. 

“Gabe and I fought a lot towards the end. Our family, our teammates, began leaving one by one as Overwatch began to split apart at the seams. The worst was when Jesse left... But we were the ones targeted when the Watchpoint in Zurich blew. I don’t know anything after that.” Jack said, his voice almost a whisper as he gazed at Gabriel’s peaceful face. 

“I do. It’s hard to be a hacker if there is something you can’t find out.” Sombra said, stepping into the room and walking to the foot of the bed. Luke immediately tensed as she ignored him completely. 

“Gabi’s body was found in the ruins of Zurich. The good Doctor Ziegler found him, and tried to resurrect him with her technology and nanites.” Sombra said, everyone’s eyes on her. 

“What happened instead was what became known as the Reaper. A body unable to decide if it was alive or dead. A man who watched all of his morals crumble to dust in his hands.” She continued, closing her eyes with a frown. 

“He told me once that he had lost everything in that one bloody night. His life, his morals, his love, his family. I think that’s why he decided to take me in. Because he missed his family.” Sombra finished quietly, her eyes looking wet as she turned to the side. 

“You’re right, mija. But now, I have both of my families here, together.” A weak voice said from the bed. Five pairs of eyes shot towards the man trying to sit up in the hospital bed. As soon as he moved, he let out a grunt of pain as a couple of machines he was hooked up to began sounding alarms. Jack, Sombra, and Jesse were all next to the bed in an instant, talking over one another and trying to get his attention as Gabriel looked slowly around the room. Jesse and Sombra both were crying tears of joy as Jack looked over at him, a look of worry over his face as Gabriel turned to look at him. Jack’s breath caught in his throat as Gabriel brought up a shaky hand to Jack. He held it as Gabriel closed his eyes, a soft smile covering his face. 

“I’ve missed you, mi chico de oro.” Gabe whispered as Jack choked back a sob of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Chico - Spanish; boy
> 
> “You got una problemo, niño?” - Spanish; You got a problem, kid?
> 
> mija - Spanish; contraction of mi hija, which is 'my daughter'.
> 
> mi chico de oro - Spanish; my golden boy.


	25. Life and Death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotty plot, Sombra calls Luke out, people dieeeeee
> 
> AKA i reeeeeeally suck at summaries :_D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones short, but this is the beginning of the end!

**Chapter 25: Life and Death.**

Within half a minute, all of us were shooed out of Gabriel’s room by Angela. Within a few minutes, Lúcio, Zenyatta, and Ana all ran into the med bay and entered the room one after another. Hanzo and I shared a look as we stood around three adults trying their hardest not to break down in front of the others present. We share a nod as Hanzo gently leads Jesse away. Luke grabs Sombra’s arm and leads her out as I try to coax Jack into moving. I eventually get Jack up onto his feet as Angela sticks her head out and motions Jack back in. With nobody to lead, I walk back to the entrance of the med bay as I hear voices. 

“Why haven’t you told them, idiota? Are you ashamed?” It sounded like Sombra. 

“Of course I am! I... I just can’t do that to him. To any of them, for that matter!” Luke. 

“They have the right to know. I gave the gorilla the information I knew about Talon, and I’m fine. You need to tell him too, trust me.”

“And how do I go about doing that? Oh, hey Winston. My dad is a part of Talon, he’s the reason Bry and I are fucked up, and he experimented on himself to become all-powerful? Oh yeah. That’ll work fine.” Luke was really angry. 

“You know what will happen if we don’t act. I got the message from Halberd to you too.”

“You WHAT?” Luke was screaming now. I quickly kick the door in front of me, waiting a moment before I opened the door. 

Luke was red in the face, glaring at Sombra, who looked as cool as she always does. They both turned to me when I opened the door, stepping out. 

“What’s wrong, you two?” I said as Sombra shrugged her shoulders and looked at Luke with a raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t know, is there something wrong, Stenó?” Sombra said as Luke flinched at the name. She walked away and put on her cloaker as she left, making her invisible as she disappeared. 

“Luke, whats wrong?” I said softly as I approached him. He was shaking, holding back tears. 

“I... can’t tell you. If I tell you, bad things will happen.” Luke said quietly. 

“What do you mean, Luke?” I said worriedly as Luke began to cry. He pulled out a piece of paper and began scribbling symbols onto it. After a few moments, he handed the paper to me. I recognized the symbols immediately as a code we used to use as kids to pass notes to each other in class. I read through it quickly, my breath hitching as I looked back up to Luke. He was covering his mouth with his hand as tears ran down his metal hand. 

“No...” I said, my voice shaking as Luke started sobbing harder and nodded. I fell to my knees, the tears silently falling as I reeled in shock. I looked again at the note, my tears blurring my vision as I read it again. 

“DAD WENT BACK HOME. OUR FAMILIES ARE GONE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> idiota - Spanish; idiot


	26. The Road to the End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats going to happen, and whats about to go down.

**Chapter 26: The Road to the End.**

I felt numb for the rest of the night. Everyone was celebrating tonight. We had gotten a new recruit from Russia, a woman named Zaryanova. Gabriel was stable and was beginning to fully recover from being cured. Widowmaker, who we found out was named Amelié Lacroix, was beginning to remember what happened to her with the help of Zenyatta, Angela, and Lena. Talon was off the radar, and everyone was happy. 

Except for Luke and I. I realized how long it had been since I was contacted by my family, and it all clicked into place. Luke and I left dinner early and went to bed. That night was one of the longest nights of my life. Luke was able to finally fall into a fitful sleep around 4AM, but I was awake the entire night and most of the morning. I only got out of bed after Luke called Jesse in to help get me up around 5PM the next day. That night brought even more depressing news. 

“Thank you for being here on such short notice, everyone. I have received some information on Talon that has come to my attention.” Winston said as everyone drew silent at dinner that night. 

“It appears that one of the higher-ups of Talon was assassinated last week, and was replaced by a faction within Talon operating under a man named Halberd. He has seized control and is plotting a major attack on the Midwest of the USA.” He continued as a dozen people looked towards Luke and I. 

“I will be planning out teams tonight after dinner, and we shall leave in the morning. Prepare yourselves, because this might be the last straw. If we can knock out this Halberd, we should be able to destabilize Talon enough for the UN to step in and finish them.”

 

~x~x~[]~x~x~

 

“Allright everyone, everyone will be taking part in this mission. Let us board the ship before we start discussing the plans.” Winston said the next morning. Everyone was just as surprised as last night when Gabriel, Sombra, and Amelié joined everyone. They were all here with the rest of us as everyone climbed aboard the ship. Lena immediately jumped into the cockpit and started going through her flight checks as the last scragglers got onboard. 

“Silence, everyone. Please be patient.” Winston said as everyone began to settle in. 

“Thank you. Now, as I’ve told everyone, Halberd has launched a full-scale attack on the USA. His target is the city of St. Louis. It is surrounded by a river on the border between the states of Missouri and Illinois. We have reason to believe that Halberd is looking for something or someone there, which is why he is attacking St. Louis. We have found out that Talon is currently bunking down in an old school south of the city.” Winston begins, pulling up a map on the holoscreen of St. Louis. 

“We shall be breaking up into five teams in order to complete this mission. The team leaders will be Gabriel, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, Tracer, and Argente. The team compositions will be as follows.” He continues, pulling up another screen displaying everyone’s names. 

INFILTRATION - Argente, Zenyatta, & Sombra,   
OFFENSE - Reaper, Soldier: 76, Stenó, McCree, & Pharah.   
DEFENSE - Torbjörn, Bastion, Hanzo, & Symmetra.   
DISTRACTION - Reinhardt, Ana, Roadhog, Mei, & Genji.   
FLANKING - Tracer, Lúcio, D.Va, & Junkrat.   
BASE - Winston, Mercy, Widowmaker, & Zarya. 

“The Base cell will stay behind, guard the ship, and relay information between groups. The Defense cell will be nearby, guarding us from enemy attacks. The Distraction cell will split between drawing enemy fire for Flanking and Offense, leading enemies into traps made by Defense, and allowing Infiltration to, well, infiltrate. The Offense and Flanking cells will focus on attacking the building Talon is housed in. You will also cover the Infiltration cell if needed. Finally, the Infiltration cell. You three will be going into the building itself and locating Halberd. If you can take him out, do so. If not, call for the Flanking cell for assistance. We will be landing within a half hour or so. Be ready.” Winston said, taking a long breath afterwards as everyone split up into our cells. 

“You ready for this, Argente?” Sombra said as I stood with Zenyatta next to me. 

“I’m not sure... I have a lot of emotions running through me right now.” I said as Zenyatta hummed. 

“Do not let your fear best you, Argente. We all believe in you and your prowess.” He said, the lights on his head flickering with assurance. I nodded in thanks as I saw Luke over in his own cell. He looked pale. 

“He shall be fine as well, Argente.” Zenyatta added, noticing the direction of my gaze. 

“He’s right, chico. Now, let’s figure out how we are doing this.” Sombra said with a mischievous smirk. 

 

~x~x~[???]~x~x~

 

“We have received confirmation that Overwatch is on their way, Sir.” 

I looked over at the lackey standing before me. His eyes were down. He was shaking. He was terrified of me. Good. 

“Good. Are the Subjects aboard the ship?” I said, my voice garbled and warped. The lackey nodded again timidly. 

“Excellent.” I purred, a smile making its way across my face. 

“M-May I go now, Sir?” The lackey whimpered as I let out a bark of laughter. 

“Of course not.”

I reached out with my arm, the Integrates fused inside me shifting. It opened its mouth and sped towards the lackey, who had fallen down in fear. I let out a giggle as Integrates ripped into the man’s flesh, his screams echoing across the large room. Blood splattered the wall near him as Integrate finished its meal. I sighed in ecstasy, the powers of the Integrates all over my body swelling and feeding. 

“Soon, my lovelies. Soon we shall be reunited with them.”


	27. Homecoming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins.....

**Chapter 27: Homecoming.**

“Okay everyone! Comms, on! We land in 30 seconds. Don’t forget your roles, and I shall see you at the end.” Winston roared as everyone formed back into their groups. 

With a thud and a hiss, the doors to the belly of the ship opened. We all rush out of the doors, splitting off in different directions as we hear alarms go off around the school building. 

The building had seen better years, even back when it was functional. Half of the building is crumbled away, the hill surrounding it on that side beginning to flow into the building remains. The ship was in a large parking lot southwest of the school. As soon as everyone was off, we all took off towards the school ruin. The Defense cell began setting up around us as we all ran, eventually falling back after a short while. 

As we reached the entrance of the building, our cells began splitting up. 

Reinhardt and Roadhog began charging into the small group of sentries outside the main doors, crushing and hooking lackeys left and right. Ana held back, monitoring them and firing to take down stragglers or heal Rein and Hog. Genji took off after Mei, who walled off a secondary entrance as Genji climbed up the wall and scaled the building. 

Tracer zipped down off to the right with a cheer, followed by Lúcio and Junkrat on the ground and D.Va through the air. Their group broke down a door 500 feet away and stormed into the building’s basement. 

“Come on team, this way.” 76 growled as he broke a window in the left side of the building. McCree and Luke followed him into the window as Reaper and Pharah laid down cover fire. 

“Argente, take your team and go through the broken down wall over there! We will handle this.” Reaper shouted as he takes out another pair of shotguns from his coat. I acknowledged him and Sombra, Zen, and I ran to the ruined wall. 

As soon as we entered, I felt a chill run through me. I pulled my metal up again and we quietly began navigating the wreckage. 

“I thought so. This is the school Luke and I were taken from.” I said, taking a poster of Luke and I off the wall next to me. 

 

~x~x~[FLANKING]~x~x~

 

“Alright, team! Good job!” Tracer cheered as the last Talon goon went down. 

“Let’s keep going, the schematics say there is another set of rooms down this hall.” Lúcio said, skating across the wall and catching another group off guard. A few cherry bombs later, the group was wiped out. 

“GG guys! Keep moving!” D.Va said as their group turned down the next hall. Tracer zips around the corner again to scope it out when they hear a dull roar and a scream. 

 

~x~x~[OFFENSE]~x~x~

 

“Stenó, behind you!” McCree shouted as he whips around and snapped his fingers. A shockwave flew from his hand and blasted the goon back 20 feet into a wall with a sickening crunch. 

“Thanks! Where to next, Reaper?” Stenó said as 76 and Pharah run up to them. 

“I can sense something over there, down that hallway.” Reaper said warily, pointing to a hall in front of them on their left. 

“What do you mean, sense?” 76 said worriedly as Reaper waved him off. 

“I may not be part wraith anymore, but I can still use my abilities. Whatever is down there isn’t human. Or at least, not normal.” He said as the five of us round the corner. 

There is a humanoid figure at the end of the hall, hunched over a Talon lackey. The creature was attacking the lackey. The lackey’s scream cut off as the creature stiffened. It turned around in a flash, throwing its arms up as flames shot forth from its arms. The fire shot down the hallway as Reaper and the others dodged it. 

“What tha hell was that thing?” McCree shouted as the creature let out an ear piercing scream. 

_”Reaper checking in. We have an unidentified creature that is using fire of some kind.” -Reaper_  
“Copy, Reaper. Can you identify-” -Winston  
“Mayday! Mayday! We have an unknown kind of creature that almost got Tracer! It’s a dull white humanoid with the number 081 on its chest. It is shooting torrents of water at us!” -D.Va  
“Copy, D.Va! Fall back for now, your team can’t work against water. I’m sending Zarya to your location!” -Winston  
“Ours has 035 on its chest and its shootin’ flames outta its hands!” -McCree  
“Wait! Do not engage those! Those are Integrates! They cannot be taken out by bullets alone! Aim to incapacitate them, not kill, I’ll explain later!” -Argente 

 

~x~x~[DISTRACTION]~x~x~

 

_“Ours has 035 on its chest and its shootin’ flames outta its hands!” -McCree  
“Wait! Do not engage those! Those are Integrates! They cannot be taken out by bullets alone! Aim to incapacitate them, not kill, I’ll explain later!” -Argente_

“It seems the others have run into these Integrates as well! Aim to incapacitate!” Reinhardt bellowed as Roadhog and Mei continued to dance around the creature outside the main doors, blocking their path. 

_“Mei checking in! We have another Integrate here, with the number 048! It is attacking with plant life!” -Mei_

“I’ve got this, everyone! Plants cannot stand the cold!” Mei shouted in triumph as she and Roadhog race forwards. As they close in on 048, the creature screamed, a syringe of golden liquid flowing into it as it begins to sway. Roadhog hooked it, pulling it in close as Mei began to freeze it bit by bit. 

“It’s working!” Mei cheers as Roadhog grunts in agreement. He yanks his chain hook off just as Mei completes freezing it solid. 

 

~x~x~[INFILTRATION (Argente)]~x~x~

 

“So why are we not fighting these Integrates?” Zenyatta asked as the trio moved past an empty cafeteria. 

“Those Integrates are the ones that were in Sombra’s documents. There is a chance that the test subjects are alive in there!” I said as Zenyatta calmly nodded in response. 

“If I remember right, there should be a gymnasium up this ramp here.” I said as I heard the sound of rushing water from a stairwell at the end of the hall, followed by screaming. 

“Mierda, that sounds like Tracer, doesn’t it?” Sombra said as I nodded. We ran down the hallway to the top of the staircase as we hear another scream. 

“Don’t worry young ones, Zarya is here!” Zarya boomed out below us out of sight as I see the Integrate.   
It is Subject 081, Hydrange. I looked on in horror as I realized that it was an Integrate trying to take over a human body. The creature, Hydrange, let out another inhuman screech as it blasted another torrent of water down the stairs from the middle landing. The nanites that made up the Integrate were warped, looking like tumors attached to a human’s body. I recognized the name and the abilities of the person with a shock. 

“Tabitha... What did they do to you...” I whispered sadly as Hydrange writhed in pain. I felt a rush of white-hot anger flash through me as I caught a flash of Tabitha’s face. It was in extreme pain. She was sobbing in fear. Without realizing what I was doing, I threw a lump of metal towards her body. I felt my throat burn as I screamed out a phrase and the metal surrounded Hydrange. It began to scream again, trying to escape as words kept flowing from my lips. With a final scream, Hydrange began to melt off Tabitha’s body, pooling on the metal and floor before it dissipated, flowing back into her body. My metal came back to me as my mind was reeling. 

“Jo-DER!! What the fuck just happened?” Sombra said in awe as Zenyatta hummed. 

“It seems you are capable of more than you think, Argente.” Zenyatta said with little surprise. 

I looked down at my hands in wonder as Zarya, Tracer, D.Va, Junkrat, and Lúcio run up the stairs. Zarya grabs Tabitha’s body as they join us. 

“Set her down, set her down!” Lúcio said as Zarya complied, gently laying the girl’s body on the floor. 

After a few terse seconds, Lúcio let out a relieved grin.   
“She’s alive! Thank goodness!” He said as Tabitha stirred. 

_“Tracer here! We have Subject 081 subdued. It seems that these Integrates are taking over their human hosts, according to Argente! Oh, and Infiltration is with Flanking currently.” -Tracer  
“Copy. Everyone, make sure to not use fatal attacks on the Integrates! They have human hosts trapped inside them. Zarya, bring back 081 to the ship so Mercy can check them over.” -Winston_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> mierda - Spanish; shit
> 
> joder - Spanish; fuck


	28. The Final Battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its so close...

**Chapter 28: The Final Battle.**

~x~x~[OFFENSE]~x~x~

_“Copy that, Winston. How did they fix the Integrate?” -McCree_

“Watch out, Luke!” Reaper shouted as he dove and threw Luke out of the line of fire. The flames hit the side of Reaper’s leg as he fell with a pained scream. 76 was on him in an instant, opening up a biotic emitter field and watching it heal. 

“Dammit, kid! Pay attention!” 76 shouted as another scream sounded from down the hallway. Reaper, 76, and Luke were on one side of the entrance to the hallway, while Pharah and McCree were on the other. 

_“Luke! What number is the fire guy?” -Argente_  
“His number is 035.” -Stenó  
“Okay. According to those files, that’s Nathan, he being controlled by Ignizi. Mei, what was the number of yours?” -Argente  
“Oh! It’s 048!” -Mei  
“That is Colin. He is being controlled by Photusyne. I will be there to purify him soon.” -Argente  
“Purify?” -Stenó  
“I don’t know, Luke! I threw metal at Tabitha and then I started yelling and it came off. Try something, anything!” -Argente 

“Hey, Nathan!” McCree yelled down the hall. A pained scream was the response. I peeked my head out from cover and looked down the hall. Ignizi was covering Nathan’s body, but after McCree shouted his name, parts of the Integrate seemed to be weakening. Or rather, the host underneath was fighting it. 

“Come on, Nathan! You are better than it! Regain control!” I shouted as Ignizi let out another screech before part of it was ripped away from Nathan’s body. I felt a sudden urge to speak, and started shouting words at the Integrate. Ignizi began screeching in pain as it began to fully come off of Nathan’s body. I shouted out a final word and clapped my hands, sending a shockwave towards Ignizi. It let out a final screech as it dissipated and reentered Nathan’s body. A second later Nathan fell forwards, unconscious. I ran and picked him up as Pharah ran and helped me. 

_“This is Pharah. We have custody of Nathan and Ignizi has been subdued.” -Pharah_  
“Good. I am sending Widowmaker and Zarya to retrieve Colin and Nathan.” -Winston  
“I FOUND HIM. I NEED BACKUP STAT.” -Argente 

A thrill of fear tore through me as our cell got together started running. Pharah stayed behind to wait for Widowmaker with Nathan. We ran towards where the distress signal came from. About 50 yards away from the signal, 76, Reaper, and McCree hit an invisible wall as I ran into them. I fell over McCree and instead of falling on the barrier, I passed through it. 

“Wait, what happened?” I shouted as the trio of men shouted at me. I couldn’t hear them. They all began pointing and telling me to go on. I picked myself up and ran towards the door at the end of the hall. 

“Wait, Kane Kyōshin.” A voice said behind me as I froze in place, literally. I tried turning my head to see behind me as a man my age walked into my view. 

“Are you in control of your Integrate?” The man said as I nodded. He looked at me for a second before sighing and taking the ice off of me. 

“Who are you?” I said, rubbing warmth back into my arms as the man stuck his hand out. 

“Names Ezekiel. I go by Zeke. I’m Subject 062, Glacios.” Zeke said, shaking my hand. 

“How are you in control?” I said as he let out a grimace. 

“My wife was Subject 017. She was the one that made this barrier, and she saved me. Now we need to wait for Colin, Tabitha, Nathan, and Bryan to get here so that we can fight Halberd.” Zeke growled as I heard footsteps off to the side of us. 

“We are here, Zeke!” A man shouted, flanked by Nathan and a girl I assume is Tabitha. 

“We need to hurry, I think Bryan is already in there!” Tabitha shouted as a dull roar shook the building. It was coming from the door at the end of the hall. I squared my shoulders and started walking towards it, flanked by the other four as I threw open the door. 

 

~x~x~[Argente]~x~x~

 

The door flew open as I saw five figures standing there. I recognized Tabitha, Luke, and Zeke, my cellmate. 

“Aaah, there you are. Welcome, my children. Welcome to your death.” The mound of flesh and Integrates said, its voice disfigured and warped as the others were dragged into the room like I was. I broke free from Halberd’s hold and ran towards them. I grabbed MaryAnn as I ran past her, pulling her out of the way of a tendril of some unknown Integrate that slammed down where we were a second before. She screamed as I pushed her ahead and pulled out my metal. I threw up a shield as the tendril bounced off of it. I covered her as she ran into Zeke’s arms. 

“Now, now. Why do you run from your fate, my children? I made you. Now I want back what I so graciously gave you. Is that so difficult?” The voice purred, sending shivers down my spine. I finally reached the others as Luke grabbed me and pulled me into a searing kiss. 

“I thought you were gone, Bry! Don’t you ever do that to me again!” Luke said, breaking the kiss and hugging me tightly. 

“Ah. You brought the disgrace with you, I see. I will enjoy killing you, Lukas.” Halberd growled as Tabitha screamed. A handful of tendrils ending with large mouths came hurtling towards us as I threw up my shield. Zeke did the same with a wall of ice as Luke and Tabitha began throwing pulses of water and sound at the tendrils. 

“Why do you fools struggle against me? I created you!” Halberd said as we continued holding off the tendrils. I pulled out a handful of metal spikes from my pouch and threw them in front of my shield, using Magnesis to guide them. They slammed into the mass that was Halberd’s body as he let out an inhuman roar of pain. 

“You fools! Do you not realize what I can do to you? Hydrange, Ignizi, Vidalent, Photusyne, Glacios, Kane Kyōshin, Magnesis, come here!” Halberd screamed as I felt my entire body convulse. I let out a scream as Magnesis began leaking out of my body. I looked over through the pain and saw everyone else going through the same thing. With a final, agonizing spear of pain, I felt Magnesis separate from me. I fell to my knees, puking and heaving as my body began to spasm. The others were not faring much better. I heard Halberd giggle as the last Integrate was pulled from our group, flying over us and being absorbed into Halberd’s body. 

“Finally, my collection is complete! All 99 Integrates! All of their powers, all mine!” Halberd screeched in victory as my vision swam. I saw Luke stand up next to me as my eyes closed.


	29. Magnesis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax.

**Chapter 29: Magnesis.**

~x~x~[Stenó]~x~x~  
I tried to breathe as my chest ached from Kane Kyōshin being ripped away from me. I felt myself stabilize as I stood up. I looked at the monstrosity that towered over us. Its body was grotesque and misshapen as it writhed and moved. A face appeared out of the mass, looking down on me with disdain and disappointment. 

“Ah. Look at that. My bastard child still lives. What a shame.” 

A tendril appeared and created a club made of ice. The club hurtled towards me as I forced my legs to run away from the others. The club cleared them and slammed into my back. I flew into the far wall, my breath knocked out of me as I feel blood begin to flow from my head. I pick myself back up and see a piece of metal next to me. It was one of the ones Bry had thrown before he-

“No.” I whispered under my breath, bending to pick up the shard of sharpened metal. 

“You stupid ingrate. Do you not know what defeat is? Don’t waste my time. Die quickly, just like your mother.” Halberd said as another tendril came and blasted him in the chest with a jet of water. 

“No.” I said, louder. My hand began to bleed from my grip on the metal as a jet of flame belched from another tendril. 

“Vidalent, come!” I shouted as I saw a lone Integrate fly towards me, throwing up a barrier that kept the flames away. Halberd let out a screech of anger. 

“How DARE you, you wretched waste of air!” Halberd screamed as he began throwing tendrils at me. 

“Glacios. Hydrange. Ignizi. Photusyne. come.” I said, the four Integrates flying to me, hovering behind me as Halberd screamed again. He began to swing an arm coated in metal as I stopped it. 

“Magnesis, come.” I said, Magnesis zooming towards me before I pointed back to Bryan’s body. 

“Go back to him, Magnesis. He needs you, they all need you. Go back.” I said as the Integrates flew back into their hosts. 

“You fool. You only delay the inevitable! You cannot know all of the Integrates, you cannot strip every one of them away from me!” 

“Kane Kyōshin, come back.” I said, ignoring my father as Kane rejoins me. 

“You cannot understand me father, because I can control an Integrate better then you ever can.” I shouted, Kane leeching into my voice. 

“You use fear, not compassion! Lizti, come! Prumbra, come!” I shouted, saying the names Kane was whispering to me. 

I continued to shout, Integrate after Integrate flocking to me as they left my father. 

“You cannot control me, father!” I shouted as I saw with a thrill of joy that Zeke and MaryAnn were helping each other up. 

“I don’t have to! All I need to do is kill you! You were the one thing that has nothing but be a thorn in my side! You wouldn’t continue my research! You wouldn’t marry a woman! You couldn’t even control your Integrate! You are useless!” He screamed as Colin stirred, followed by Tabitha. 

“Then kill me.” I said as my father, Ross Halberd, threw a spear of lightning at me. 

 

~x~x~[Argente]~x~x~

 

I opened my eyes to watch a bolt of lightning fly through Luke’s abdomen. I heard myself screaming as the Integrates surrounding Halberd began to run amok. Some flew to Luke’s body, where he fell. Others began attacking Halberd himself. Within seconds the entrance was broken down as people flooded in. Gabe, Jack, Jesse, Fareeha. Even Angela was there, following everyone in as they began taking stock of the situation. I watched the Integrates flying around the room try and stop Angela and Ana from getting near Luke. I began to drag myself towards them as someone helped pick me up. Zeke and Jesse, one on each side of me. They carried me to the mass as they parted like water around me. I walked through the mass into the center, where Luke was laying. There was a hole through his chest from the bottom of his ribs to his navel. I could see the blood-slicked floor underneath him as I fell to my knees next to his body. I saw his eyes flutter open as my body shook from a sob. 

“You’re alive, thank goodness.” Luke said weakly as I tried to control my sobbing. 

“Of course I am, you saved me, Luke. Tell the Integrates to move, so we can save you, okay?” I said as Luke smiled. 

“They are free. I was their master, and now...” Luke said quietly, his eyes losing focus as his body began to shut down. 

“Luke, please!” I shouted as he closed his eyes. 

I felt my stomach drop as the Integrates suddenly flew off. Some of them flew through the walls, while others went inside people. I sat there, looking at Luke’s body as Angela surged forwards. I fell to the side, unconscious before I hit the floor.


	30. Argente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed Argente, Magnesis!!! I have a couple plans on the back-burner, some to do with this AU, others out of it. If you wanna talk about it, hit me up at maybeitsbassoon.tumblr.com if you'd like. I would LOVE any and all feedback, this is my first story c: Thanks a bunch for sticking with it, and I'll catch ya on tha flipside!   
>  -Bren

**Chapter 30: Argente.**

I woke in a haze. I squinted as I opened my eyes, the ceiling a stark white with fluorescent lights. 

“Bryan? Oh, thank goodness! Angela, Bryan is awake!” A voice to my side shouted as I let out a groan and covered my eyes. 

“Bryan, are you alright?” Angela’s voice said, extremely worried as usual. I grunted at her and she let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank goodness. Can you, umm... Can you move Magnesis?” She said after a moment. I furrowed my brow as I squinted at her. She looked down at my chest as I followed her gaze. 

My heart skipped a beat as I saw a small hummingbird nestled on my chest. I sat up in confusion as my wounds burned in response. The little hummingbird slid off the hospital gown and landed in my lap with an annoyed trill before sitting up. I looked at it and realized with a pang it was Magnesis. 

“How..?!” I said as the hummingbird looked me in the eye. 

We Integrates are free now, thanks to your mate, master. He saved us from the demon that made us and let us free. Now we can have physical forms again. 

I shook my head as Angela looked worriedly at me. 

I realized with a jolt what happened. The memories came flooding back as I whipped my head around. 

“Where is Luke? Is he okay?” I said as Angela looked pained. 

“I don’t know. It has been two weeks now since the Integrates have been freed, and Luke is still in a deep coma. I was able to heal him with everyone’s help, but we won’t wake up.” She said after a moment. 

“Can I see him, please?” I pleaded as Angela shook her head. 

“Unfortunately, the rest of the Integrates have decided to take residence here at the Watchpoint until Luke wakes.” She said as I saw a white bird fly up and land on Angela’s shoulder. She smiled, turning her head towards the Integrate and scratched under its chin. 

“But in happier news,” She continued after seeing my confused look, “Some of the Integrates here have become attached to some of us here.” 

I looked down at Magnesis as he chirruped happily and floated up to land on my shoulder. 

“What do you mean?” I said as Magnesis let out a quiet laugh. 

_The Integrates and the hosts can now be seprate from each other without either coming to harm. We could only survive inside a host before now. The ones that helped you back in that battle decided to give their Integrates up, so that they could live normal lives. Actually, Kane and I are the only ones that are sticking with our original masters. Simply put, some Integrates have grown fond of the company here._

“I need to see Luke.” I said, standing up with a grunt of pain as Angela grabbed me. She let out a sigh before she helped me up, to my surprise. 

“I know how stubborn you are. I will help you get there, but be warned that there is a high chance you may not be able to get to him.” Angela said as she guided me out of the med bay. 

As we entered the common area, a bunch of people were up in moments, crowding us. 

“Bry, you’re okay, thank god!” _Jesse._

“If you pull something like that again, I will personally kick you out of here.” Winston said worriedly, his words lacking any bite. 

“I am glad you are healed, Bryan.” Symmetra said with a smile, followed by a string of excited bwoops and whistles from Bastion. 

“Alright, everyone. I need to get Bryan to the training room.” Angela said as the room quickly sobered at the news. Everyone moved to make a path as Angela and I entered the hallway to the training rooms. 

 

I could immediately tell we were getting closer as Magnesis stirred on my shoulder. Angela and I continued walking towards a far doorway, the others following behind us as we drew closer. I also began to see other Integrates in the hallways. One in the shape of a seal sat next to a polar bear, which were greeted by Zarya and Mei. An owl flew down from the rafters to land on Gabe’s shoulder while a dainty housecat jumped into Jack’s arms. A sparrow sat next to a coyote and a pair of dragons, continuously prodding and bothering the dragons. 

A few moments later, we stopped at a door that was askew, the energy I felt earlier emanating from the room. Angela pushed the door open as I saw why Luke wasn’t in the med bay. There were animals all over the room. Some small like a rat, snake, and the sparrow from earlier. Others were ginormous, like the elephant, polar bear, and rhino. They all stood and faced us as we entered the room. 

Angela quickly moved away from me as the animals drew closer, wary and protective. I shook slightly, my legs not entirely working yet as I shakily took a step forward, then another. I took a couple more before I began to fall. Out of nowhere, a gazelle came up next to me, catching me and allowing me to balance on her back with my arm. I nodded my thanks as she helped me move forward. 

When I saw him, I stopped in my tracks. A jellyfish floated in the air around Luke’s body. He was laid out on the floor, healthy but still as stone. I choked back a sob as I saw his abdomen. It was covered with a scar the size of a dinner plate. I stepped forwards as the jellyfish moved in front of me protectively. 

_Is that you, Magnesis?_

_Yes, Kane. This is Argente, the one you wanted to see._ Magnesis’s voice filtered through the room. Kane paused, seeming to look at me carefully before drifting to the side, allowing me to approach. 

I stumble forwards, falling to my knees next to Luke as I let out a sob. 

_Worry not, Argente. My master has been waiting for you. I shall go wake him now._ Kane said as he disintegrated into a mass of nanites and settled on top of Luke’s body. A few terse moments go by before Luke stirs. 

“Luke!” I shouted joyfully as his eyes opened slowly. He groaned and tried to sit up before falling back over. The gazelle from before appeared again and Luke used her as leverage to move into a sitting position. I lurched forwards and grabbed him in a tight hug, tears stinging my face as Luke recognized me. 

“Bry? You’re alive!” Luke said in shock, hugging me even tighter as he began crying again. 

“I thought you died... I saw you get struck by lightning, Luke!” I replied to him as I let out a broken laugh. 

_I am loathe to interrupt your reunion, but Master, you must tell us what to do. What shall become of us?_ The Integrates said as one, turning to Luke, who was stunned by the statement. 

“You freed them from Halberd, Luke. They want you to control them.” I said gently as I sat back up, pulling out of our embrace. I saw Luke scrunch his face up, like he does when he is deep in thought. 

“I free you all from your confinement. My orders are that you may visit this place at any time and stay for any time. You may also find a new host if the person is willing.” Luke says after a moment. A ripple goes through the Integrates as they begin to disintegrate, one by one, then in groups. I stood up, helping Luke up as well. The Integrates flew through the air, their bodies sparkling like fireflies as they flew through the air. 

_Understood, Master._

With that, groups of Integrates began splitting up. Some remained behind. Others fly through the ceiling into the world. A few fly deeper into the complex, seeking out other Overwatch members, gauging by the sounds of surprise and happiness coming from the base as Luke and I walk back to the main area. We are surrounded by our friends - no, our family, as the others are greeted by Integrates and fellow members alike as I slip my hand into Luke’s. He turns to me, letting out a huge smile as he give me a peck on the cheek. I smile back and gather him into me, holding him tight. 

“Its finally over, Luke. We are free. We are safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! <3 all of you guys c:

**Author's Note:**

> Bren here! If you wanna bitch about all these Overwatch gays and how precious they are, hook me up at maybeitsbassoon.tumblr.com I don't bite I pr o m i s e


End file.
